The Life Of Teenagers
by Darkgirl and Summergirl
Summary: This story is about Harry, Hermione, Ron, Evy and Ginny who are in their puberty.They will fall in love and have problems.In this story there is action, comedy and romance.The story is better than the summary. If you like it: review, if you don't go away:
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are gay.They are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Greets Darkgirl and Summergirl**

**Chapter One**

A new beginning of a new schoolyear begins.

Harry and his friends were at the common room of Gryffindor. Harry was sitting opposite Ron.

They were playing Wizard Chess.

In the other seat sat Hermione, Ginny and Evy. Ginny is the sister of Hermoine and Evy is the sister of Harry. Hermione, Ginny and Evy were talking about BOYS .

«So Evy which of the boys do you think is handsome ? »asked Ginny

«No one, nobody's handsome » Said Evy with a smile on her face.

Ron shook his head and looked angry at Evy. He stood up and said :

« Exuse me, miss perfect, It's maybe true that there are ugly boys on school,

but there is one boy at school who is handsome. »

Everyone looked at eatchother.

« ME OFCOURSE ! ! ! » Yellt Ron

Everyone started laughing.

« Sorry Ron but you're the lastest boy who I will think is hot » Said Ginny, she was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. Ron was pissed off and sat down.

The evenig was coming and it was time to go to the Great Hall.

When they were at the Great Hall, they saw that the Hall was decorated.

Everywhere you could see Pendula's and banners hanging with the name of Hogwarts and Welcome on.

Everyone was curious why it was hanging on the walls.

When everyone sat down, Professor Dumbledore came and said to everyone :

« Could I have everyone's attention please ? »

« Thank you, you all will be asking yourselfs why the Great Hall is decorated »

Everyone listend very carefully to Professor Dumbledore.

« Every five years the ministery organizes a Triwizard Tournament »

Everybody started to talk with eatchother when Professor Dumbledore had said that.

« Be quite please!! »Yellt Professor Dumbledore.

Everbody stopped talking and listend back to Professor Dumbledore.

« Thank you, In every Triwizard Tournament are 3 tasks, 3 extremely dangerous tasks »

« So this isn't for people who are easilly scared of a lot of things. »

« Think this over before you start with this, if there are people who think this is a joke, it isn't. »

He looked at Ginny Granger, because Ginny was laughing about what Dumbledore had said.

Ginny looked at Professor Dumbledore and saw that he was talking about her.

Everyone looked at Ginny because she was still laughing.

Harry gave Ginny a push on her arm.

« Yeah sorry but I couldn't leave it. » she giggled.

« Ok so ofcourse our school also plays in the tournament with two other schools. »

Said Professor Dumbledore.

« Those two schools are gonna stay here for awhile. »

« So give the first school a big welcome, the lovely French ladies of Beauxbatons! » Said Professor Dumbledore.

The door of the Great Hall opent and a group of young ladies came in and showed a dance to everyone who was sitting in the Great Hall.

Every boy of Hogwarts looked with open mouth to the ladies because there were so beautifull.

Ron was so in shock and looked at the bottom of the ladies.

« Did you see that Harry, bloody hell they're beautifull. » Said Ron with a dreamy smile on his face.

Hermoine was a little angry and kicked him against his leg.

« AUW! » Yellt Ron.

« Hermione why did you do that? » asked Ron a little angry.

Ginny started laughing and asked with a sarcastic tone :

« Yeah Hermione why did you do that? »

Hermoine ignored her and looked at something else. Her mouth fell open.

She saw a really tall woman coming in to the Great Hall. Ron looked at her and started to laugh.

« Bloody hell » Said Ron

« Thats a big woman, » Said Seamus with a smile on his face.

When the big woman was at the side of Professor Dumbledore, he gave her a kiss on the palm of her hand.

« Welcome » He said

Professor Dumbledore let the woman sit down on a chair and said to his students.

« And now give them a big aplause the strong boys of Bulgaria, The Klamfells! »

The door of the Great Hall opend again and in came a groupe of handsome boys with big sticks they did weird movements.

Ron was in shock again when he saw someone.

It was Viktor Kruml the famoust quidditch player of the Bulgarian group.

« Omg thats Viktor Kruml! » He said

Everyone stared at Viktor.

The boys of Klamfells were wearing a fur coat and a big hat on there head.

Evy was really focused on the boys.

« You see Ron those are handsome boys »said Evy with a big smile on her face.

Ginny and Hermione started laughing.

« HAHA »said Ron sarcastly.

« Really funny »

When the boys were at the main table of Hogwarts, a weird man entered the Great Hall.

He was wearing a fur coat and big hat on his head.

This is the schoolhead of Klamfells.

He gave professor Dumbledore a hug and guided him to the main table next to professor Snape. The tall woman was the schoolhead of Beauxbatons.

She was sitting next to Hagrid.

« Exellent now that our guests are here we can tell you the important things of tonight. »

said professor Dumbledore.

The door of the Great Hall opend again and in came Argus Filch and two men of the ministery with something big with a cloak over it.

Everyone was curious and looked at the mystery thing. When they were at the side of professor Dumbledore they sat it carefully on the floor.

« You all are probably curious what is under the cloak.

Everyone was talking again with eachother and looked at the mystery thing. Professor Dumbledore took the cloak of the mysterious thing and everyone's mouth felt open. It was a a big golden goblet. Everybody was really impressed.

« This is the Goblet of Fire »Said professor Dumbledore.

When he said that, there came blue fire out of the goblet. Everybody was in shock.

« Everyone who thinks they're ready for this challenge, just write your name on a piece of paper, but think it over before you do this, if you are chosen there is no turning back. »

said professor Dumbledore serious.

Even Ginny was serious now.

« But there are rules of course. »Said Dumbledore

Everyone mumbled.

« There are at the most three champions »

« And only people of seventeen year or older can participate »

When everyone heard that they started with yelling and cursing.

« NO WAY!! » Yellt someone of the Gryffindor table.

« BLOODY HELL YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT!! » Yellt people of every table.

Only the students of Beauxbatons and Klamfells are calm and made no problem of the situation.

Maybe because they already knew about the rules of the Triwizard Tournament.

« QUITE!! » Yellt Professor Dumbledore. Everyone stopped yelling and calmed down. « Do not use tricks with the goblet of fire, because it can't be cheated on. »

« This friday evening the champions will be chosen.

So don't wait to long to put your name in the goblet of fire. »

Everyone was finaly calm.

« Ok that was all that I wanted to say, now enjoy the feast. » said Dumbledore and he sat down at the main table and talked with the teachers.

« Do you know how cool this is gonna be. » Said Ron with a big smile on his face.

« I don't know. » Said Hermione

« I think it's dangerous. »

Ron and Hermione discussed about the Triwizard Tournament.

Evy and Ginny were talking about boys AGAIN. Evy and Ginny were friends when they were in there first year, they were inseparable.

Never did they go alone somewhere.

If you saw Ginny you always saw Evy with her.

And if you saw Evy you always saw Ginny with her.

Ginny had shoulderlength brown hair and brown eyes.

She didn't look a lot like Hermione but more like her little brother Alex.

She was wearing a Hogwarts uniform like the other students.

Evy had long darkbrown hair and had green eyes like Harry.

Evy didn't look like Harry but she had the same eyes as him.

Ginny had al lot of family.

She had two brothers and one sister.

Her brothers were called Thomas Granger and Alex Granger and Hermoine was her sister.

Ginny's brothers sat at the table of Hufflepuff and she and Hermoine sat at Gryffindor.

Thomas Granger was a popular boy because he was the best friend of the popularst boys of Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory.

Ginny was a good friend of Cedric because he sometimes came on holidays with the Grangers.

And Evy well, she only had Harry.

Evy was blessed that Harry was her brother because when she was young she had nobody.

When Harry and Evy were little baby's they were seperated of eachother, because when You Know Who came to Goderics End, he killed the parents of Harry and Evy.

The people were frightend that You Know Who would came back to kill Harry and Evy.

So they came to a decision to seperate them for there own good.

When they were growing up they met eachother at Hogwarts.

They finally found out that they were brother and sister of eatchother, because professor Dumbledore told them.

It was a big shock for everyone not only for Harry and Evy but also for Hermione, Ron, Ginny and all the other students of Hogwarts.

Ginny was giggling the whole time and Evy didn't know why she was doing that.

« God Ginny whats so funny? »Said Evy annoyed.

Ginny stopped giggling and said.

« Well miss nervous just look at the table opposite us.

The boys of Hufflepuff are looking at you. »

Evy looked and saw a group of boys and one girl.

It was the table of Hufflepuff.

Evy thought first that Ginny was telling a joke but she wasn't.

For the first time Ginny had been right.

They were really looking at Evy.

« God damn Ginny it's your brother again, is he still crazy about me? »Said Evy angry.

Thomas was crazy about Evy sins her first year.

But she not of him.

Thomas was tall, he had black hair and brown eyes.

He wasn't as handsome like Cedric, but he wasn't ugly.

« Yeah, he can't stop talking about you at home, always that same song. »

« Evy, Evy, Evy, Evy »Said Ginny with a smile on her face.

Evy rolled her eyes and ignored the table of Hufflepuf.

Harry heard wat Ginny and Evy said and looked at the table of Hufflepuff.

He didn't like it that Thomas bothered Evy.

« Hey Thomas leave my sister alone or I will do something that you don't like! »Said Harry angry.

The boys of Hufflepuff laughed except one boy. Cedric.

« Really? Now I'm really scared. »said Thomas with a sarcastly scared voice.

Harry turned back to Evy and Ginny.

« It's okay Harry he'll stop one day. »Evy said hopefully.

For a second Evy and Harry were hoping on a miracle but Ginny took there hope away.

« Are you kidding me, I don't think he's forgetting you that easilly » said Ginny.

Evy and Harry looked angry at Ginny.

« Thanks Ginny , really thanks. »said Evy sarcastly.

Ginny stopped smiling and said in a small voice :

« I think I'll shut up now. »

Everybody was quite because they were tired.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the main table and said :

« I see that everyone has finished eating, you can go to your department.

And don't forget you'll only have time till Friday evening to put your name in the goblet.

Now go to sleep and have a good night everyone. »

Everyone left there table and were going in groups to there department.

When they came to the portret of the fat lady they had to say the password.

« Password »said the fat lady bored.

« Stars will never die. »said the prefect of Gryffindor.

The door opent and everyone came in the common room of Gryffindor.

It was a big common room with red walls and red seats.

The fireplace was allready burning.

Everyone when't to their rooms.

Ron and Harry were going with Neville and Seamus to there room.

And Ginny, Evy and Hermione were going with Parvatti and Patty Patil to there room.

Everyone went on time to bed because the next day it was the first day of the schoolyear that they had lessons.

The light went off in every room and everyone was far away in there dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are gay.They are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Chapter Two**

The next day, everyone was still tired from yesterday.

There were a lot of people who were still thinking about the Triwizard Tournament.

When everyone was dressed, they went to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were sitting at the table of Gryffinfor while waiting for Hermione, Ginny and Evy to come.

"So Harry how's it going in your love life?"asked Ron.

Harry was hoping on a miracle so he could run away from Ron while he was distracted.

"W—ell I'm..."mutterd Harry.

Just when Ron was going to say something Hermione, Evy and Ginny came in to the Great Hall.

"Hi guys!!"Yellt Ginny to Ron and Harry.

Harry was so happy that someone had disturbed his and Rons' conversation.

"Hi Ginny." said Harry happy.

"Wow, are you happy to see me or what?"joked Ginny.

Ron started laughing and said:

"Yeah Ginny maybe he is."

For a moment Harry could murder Ron.

But for the first time Ron was maybe right.

Always when he saw Ginny he was happy even if it was just for a minute.

Ginny sat down with Evy and Hermione and talked about what lessons they had today.

"We have, one hour Charms, two hours Defence Against the Dark Arts, one hour Transfiguration, then in the afternoon we have two hours potions and as last we have History of Magic."said Hermione exited.

But Harry, Ron, Evy and Ginny sighed.

The bell rang and everyone went to there classes.

The Gryffindors' had class with the Hufflepuffs'.

That was the only good news because Harry and Ron hated it when they had class with the Slytherins'.

They sat down on there chairs and waited on there teacher professor Flitwick.

The door opent and in came a little man.

"Welcome everyone I'am really glad to see you all back."said professor Flitwick.

"We're gonna start with summoning spells."he said.

He showed what the spell could do and everybody looked excited.

When the lesson was done everybody was talking while they were going to there next lesson.

"Did you see Evy how I let it come to me?"Ginny said.

Evy shook her head.

When Evy and Ginny were almost at there next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ginny's name was called.

"GINNY, GINNY!!'Yellt someone.

Ginny looked back and saw her little brother: Alex Granger.

"Wow Alex what's the rush?"asked Ginny curious.

Alex stopped right before Ginny and Evy and said:

"I have a message for you."

Evy and Ginny looked at eachother. Who had send a message to Ginny?

"Well, give me the message then."said Ginny curious.

Alex took a little paper out of his bag and gave it to Ginny. She grabbed the paper out of Alex' hands and tried to read it. But she saw that someone was curious to. Evy was trying to read it too. But Ginny closed the paper so Evy couldn't read it..

"Hey, is it something that I can't know?"said Evy mad.

"It's private, you don't have to be so curious Evy."Joked Ginny.

Evy was mad and went to Evy was mad and went to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Ginny was sure that Evy was inside, she read the paper Evy was mad and went to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Ginny was sure that Evy was inside, she read the paper:

_**Hi Ginny,**_

_**I have a question, will you do me a favor?**_

_**I hope so. Do you wanna come with Evy to me after you both finish eating?**_

_**And do you wanna introduce her, because I wanna meet her. But don't say**_

_**it comes from me, please? I hope you'll do that.**_

_**Cedric D.**_

When Ginny had read the letter she was a little in shock.

If Evy would ever know that I helped Cedric she would kill me. But what I really wanted to know was, why would Cedric want to meet Evy? Cedric the popularst boy of Hogwarts wanted to meet Evy. I knew that Cedric talked almost every day about Evy but if Cedric really liked her, that was a question that I wanted to know.

The bell rang. Ginny shook her head. She had totally forgotten that the lesson was almost gonna start.

She ran inside and she took a seat next to Evy. The less started.

The hours were going to slowly. When it was finally lunchtime, everyone sat in the Great Hall.

"Oh my God, I really hate that stupid wich of an Umbridge."said Harry frustrated.

Ron nodded to let him know that he agreed with Harry.

"Really, what did I do wrong?"said Harry innocently.

Hermione wanted to open her mouth and say something but Harry said:

"Never mind, I know you are gonna say something negative."

Hermione closed her mouth.

"What's up Ginny, are you interested in someone?"said Evy jokingly.

Harry heard that and looked up at Evy and Ginny.

"No, I'm not, I'm just searching for my brother."said Ginny seriously. Even if it wasn't true.

"Yeah right."said Evy sarcastly.

When Evy and Ginny were done with eating, there were underway to the courtyard were as usuall the Hufflepufs were sitting.

"Ginny, where are we going?"asked Evy.

Ginny started to panic. What was she gonna say now? She couldn't say "We're going to Cedric."

Evy would kill her.

"E—vy II-I have to say something to C-edric, would you come with me?"Ginny asked.

"NO"Yelt Evy .

Ginny closed her ears.

"Why not?"Asked Ginny, she acted as if she didn't know why.

"You know why, I don't like him, he's a jerk."Evy said seriously.

Ginny didn't know what she had to do now. If she helped Cedric, Evy would be mad at her and if she didn't let Evy meet Cedric, Cedric would be mad at her. Ginny was getting a headache.

"Please Evy, I beg you."said Ginny with her hands crossed over eatchother.

"I don't understand it, why do I have to come, usually you go allone." Said Evy confused.

Oops, Ginny had forgotten that. It was true that she usually would go allone to Cedric and her brother. She had to think of a new excuse.

"Because I've have a fight with my brother, and I don't wanna go allone."Lied Ginny.

"Ok, I will com but I'm not gonna talk with that bloody jerk, ok?"said Evy.

This was the happiest day of Ginny's life.

"Alright."said Ginny happy.

They walked to the group and Ginny gave Cedric a sign that they were here. Cedric saw that andran to Evy and Ginny. They walked to the group and Ginny gave Cedric a sign that they were here. Cedric saw that and 

"Hi"said Cedric.

"Hi"said Ginny back.

But Evy said nothing.

Evy was only looking at him. She had totally forgotten that he was so handsome. He was tall but muscled. He had blonde hair, beautifull grey eyes and red flossy cheeks. He was perfect like every girl said exept for Evy than. The dreamprince of every girl.

Ginny looked at Cedric and was trying to give him a sign that Evy was pissed of at him and that she didn't wanted to talk with him. But she couldn't do that. It was to public for Evy.

"How are you?"asked Cedric.

"Good, and you?"Ginny asked.

"Good, thank you, and you Evy?"Cedric asked Evy.

"Good."said Evy short.

It was quite and Ginny coughed.

"You're very quite Evy."

Ginny looked from Cedric to Evy and hoped that she would say something.

"Yes, is that a problem?"said Evy with a strange face.

"Well yeah, mostly you talk a lot."said Cedric.

Evy looked at Cedric, how did he knew that? Was he spying on her or what? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? She never saw Cedric, maybe once a day but that was it.

"How do you know that?"asked Evy confused.

"Because Ginny said that."said Cedric.

Evy looked mad at Ginny, she looked innocently back at Evy.

"I-'ve got—to g—o guys, bye."said Ginny scared as she ran away.

"Hey, LET ME GO!"Screamt Evy.

But Cedric didn't let her go.

"Sorry Evy but I wanna talk with you."said Cedric calm.

"Oh yeah well I don't wanna talk with you, okay!"Yellt Evy.

Everybody looked at Cedric and Evy.

"I don't understand why are you so mad at me, what did I do wrong to you?"asked Cedric innocently.

"You dare to ask that."said Evy shocked. 

"I really don't know what you're talking about."said Cedric confused. 

Evy shook her head. She wanted to leave but he grasped her arm again.

"Listen to me, please."Begged Cedric.

Evy wanted to say that she didn't wanna listen to him but she was too curious about what he was going to say. She looked at Cedric to let him know that she was going to listen.

"I don't wanna have a fight with you, I wanna be friends with you."said Cedric.

First Evy thought that he was joking but you could see in his beautifull eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah so I have to believe that you did nothing wrong to me in your whole life at Hogwarts."said Evy.

Cedric looked confused and said:

"What are you talking about, I really don't know what you mean."

"I mean that you always used to push me on the floor."said Evy a little angry.

You could see on Cedric's face that he finally knew what Evy meant.

"Oh that."said Cedric like there was nothing going on.

"I did that because I wanted to let you know that I wanted attention from you."

Evy opend and closed her mouth. What, she couldn't believe it. He wanted attention of her. He? Cedric Diggory?

"Wait a minute, is this a joke, because if it is you better stop with it now."Evy warned.

"No, this isn't a joke."Said Cedric confused.

Evy was thinking...

Can I trust him?

Maybe he was just joking, first he would say that he liked her and than when she liked him, he would dump her.

THAT WAS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!Evy silently thought.

"Sorry Cedric, but I can't trust you."said Evy serious.

Cedric started laughing and said:

"Who's joking now?"

He saw that Evy wasn't joking, but that she was as serious as ever.

Evy wanted to leave but again he grasped her arm.

"BLOODY HELL CEDRIC, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"Screamed Evy.

Everybody looked at Evy and Cedric.

He released her arm and looked at her shocked.

You could see that he was a little dissappointed.

"Okay, I'll leave you allone."said Cedric, but you saw in his eyes that he didn't mean it.

Evy looked thankfull at him and ran away.

She looked after her and saw that Cedric was still staring at her.

Evy was furious at Ginny, how could she do that.

She knew that Evy hated Cedric.

There was only one place were Ginny could be at this time and that was at her singgroup.

Ginny was a member of the singgroup since this year.

On monday and thursday in the midday there was always class.

Evy waited at the door.

When the bell finaly rang to go to the next class, Ginny came out.

But when she saw that Evy was standing at the door, she wanted to run back into the class.

Evy grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

Ginny looked innocently at Evy and said:

"Hi—ii Evy, h--ow aa-rre yyo-uu?"she asked scared.

Evy was furious, she was standing on the point of bursting.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"Yellt Evy at Ginny.

"I'm sorry Evy, but it wasn't my idea, Cedric wanted to meet you."she said.

Evy wanted to yell something but when she heard what Ginny said she calmed down.

"What?!

Did he say that to you?"asked Evy.

Ginny shook her head.

She would give Evy right so she could prevent a fight.

"That bloody jerk can lie, he didn't only lie to me but to you too."said Evy mad.

"E—vy I Thhink that he meant what he said because, well, he's always talking about you." said Ginny.

For a moment it was very quite.

"I don't wanna talk about him annymore, okay?"said Evy.

Ginny shook her head again, she decided that she was going to shut up right now.

They were underway to there class.

The following hours were very tiring and boring.

The whole 2 hours with Potions there were sleeping, but professor Snape subtracted 10 points of Gryffindor.

Then the last lesson of the day was History Of Magic, there they were sleeping...again, except Hermione ofcourse she thought that History Of Magic was interesting.

When History Of Magic was done everyone went to the Great Hall.

When they came there, the goblet of fire was in the middle of the Great Hall.

Everybody looked at it.

"Cool"said Ron.

"Over three years we can play."

"Yeah, if you want to, but I'm not gonna put my name in that bloody cup, not now , not ever. "said Harry.

When they sat down at the table they saw Ginny, Evy and Hermione coming towards them.

Harry was happy again and waved at Ginny.

Ginny waved back.

"Hi guys, dreaming about the Triwizard Tournament?"said Ginny glad.

Ron shook his head, but Harry said:

"No way, what I said before to Ron, I will never put my name in that bloody cup."

"You're right Harry, I wouldn't do that either."said Ginny proud.

Harry felt something warm inside him.

He liked it when Ginny gave him right.

Evy was quite and said the whole time nothing.

She was thinking about Cedric.

Why did he wanna meet her.

She always said nothing good about him and now he wanted to meet her.

And why did he wanted to have attention of her?

That were all questions that Evy really wanted to know.

"Hello Evy."said Hermione.

Evy came back to Earth.

"O—oh yeah what?"asked Evy, while she shook her head.

"You were dreaming."Hermoine said.

"Sorry"said Evy.

"It's okay you don't have to apolagize"she said with a smile.

Evy smiled and said nothing.

Everybody was talking and laughing except Evy.

That day was the weirdest day of Evy's life.

**Chapter Two**

**Greets Darkgirl and Summergirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are gay.They are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Chapter Three**

The next day was the last day before the champions would be chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Everybody was nervous and asked themselves who would be the champions.

In the Great Hall the mood was very nerve wrecking.

All the tables of every department were gone for a while.

Only the goblet of fire was standing in the middle of the Great Hall along with a couple of banks.

"This is unfair, everybody can put their name in the goblet except we. "said Ron mad.

"Ron, over three years you can put your name in that cup. "said Harry.

Boys or girls who were older than seventeen were putting their name in the goblet.

When someone put his or her name in the goblet everybody gave that person a big applause.

Evy and Ginny came in to the Great Hall; they were walking towards Ron and Harry.

Harry was starting to blush.

"Hi boys. "said Ginny friendly.

"Wow Harry you look red, are you alright?"asked Evy worried.

Ron looked at Harry and started to laugh.

"Yeah Harry, you look like a tomato "said Ron.

Harry gave Ron a push on his arm.

The door flew open and a group of boys and one girl came in to the Great Hall.

There were yelling.

"Come on Cedric you can do this!!"Yellt Thomas at his friend.

They pusht Cedric towards the goblet and watched.

Everybody in the Great Hall was looking at him except for Evy she was talking to Harry, but he wasn't listening to Evy because he also was looking at Cedric.

He went to the goblet and put his name in it.

Everybody in the Great Hall yellt and gave him a big applause.

He ran back to his friends and gave them a hug.

"God, you can't mean this, baby face is gonna play too, I hope he won't be chosen."Evy said disgusted.

"Yeah you're right, someone else deserves it better than him. "agreed Ron.

Ginny looked mad at Ron and Evy and said:

"What did he do wrong?"

"He's a jerk, I just don't like him, he thinks that he can have every girl of the world and that's just stupid."Evy said serious.

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked confused at her.

"And you Ron?"asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I just agreed with Evy."said Ron.

Harry started laughing.

Ginny shook her head and was on her way to Cedric to congratulate him.

Evy looked mad at her and yelt:

"Yeah, just go to that bloody baby face of a Cedric!"

She had totally forgotten that everyone could hear her but once she knew she didn't care.

Harry put his hand over her mouth so that she couldn't yell anymore.

The door went open and everyone stopped went silent.

Someone stepped into the Great Hall towards the goblet.

His face was serious, and his body was muscled.

He stepped like a soldier to the goblet and put his name in to the goblet.

For the first time no one gave applause, probably because everyone was a little suprised because it was Viktor Kruml.

When he put his name in the goblet he stepped backwards to the door and was gone.

Everybody started to talk again.

Evy pusht Harry's hand away and gave him a tap on the head.

They both started to laugh.

"You're both two little baby's. "said Ron sarcasticly.

"Speak for yourself. "said Evy and Harry together.

Ginny came back and said:

"Evy you have the greets of Cedric."

"Puh, he can keep his greets for himself, I don't need them. "said Evy annoyed.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Really Evy, if you just gave him a chance to prove himself to you, you would see how he really is. "said Ginny.

"NO GINNY! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT, I DON'T WANNA MEET HIM!

NOT NOW, NOT TOMORROW, NEVER! OKAY!"Yellt Evy to Ginny.

Ginny was a little in shock and looked at Evy with big eyes.

"Erm, o—oo-okay Evy."Mutterd Ginny.

Everybody looked at Evy and Ginny.

They were in shock.

Evy ran out of the Great Hall.

Ginny was still in shock and looked at Harry.

Harry came towards her and rubbed over her back.

"Is everything all right?"He asked worried.

She couldn't say anything so she just shook her head..

"She'll forget it."Said Harry helpful.

"You think?"Asked Ginny hopeful.

Harry just nodded.

"I knew that I shouldn't have pushed her."Said Ginny with a small voice.

"I actually don't understand, why are you pushing her to be friends with Diggory?"Asked Harry confused.

"Because he asked me."said Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny like she was lying, but she was telling the truth.

"Why does he wanna meet her?"Asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged.

She wanted to leave so she could apologize herself to Evy but Harry stopped her and said:

"Err Ginny."

"Yes, Harry."Said Ginny as she turned towards him.

Harry looked nervous and was playing with his hands.

"Err I—I I wan--na ask you s--omething."Muttered Harry.

"Yes, ask away."She said with a smile. She saw that Harry was nervous, so she thought that Harry wanted to ask her something about Evy but it wasn't.

"Wel-l this saturday we're go—ing to Ho—gsmeade, a—nd I-I I."Muttered Harry again.

"Yes." Said Ginny as she listened carefully.

She now knew that it wasn't about Evy.

"W—ell I just wonder, ii-f y—ou would go with m—e to Hogsmeade?"He muttered and looked at her.

On that moment Ginny was again in shock.

She really wasn't expecting that he would ask her to go somewhere alone with him.

"Erm H—arry, is this a date?"Asked Ginny confused.

Harry looked nervous at Ginny, was it a date?

"Yes."Said Harry quietly.

Ginny looked glad and said:

"Of course Harry, why not."

There suddenly was a warm feeling in Harry's chest and he smiled while he said:

"Good, fine, err I'll wait for you at the gate of Hogwarts at two o'clock, okay?"

"Yeah sure, that's great, but I have to go now because I have to apologize to Evy, so bye."Said Ginny and she gave him a big hug.

Again Harry had a warm feeling in his chest and his cheeks were flushed.

"Bye."Said Ginny again and she was gone.

"Bye."Said Harry silently while he touched his chest.

He never had those feelings for a girl.

Ginny was always a good friend of Harry, but he never thought that he felt more for her.

One moment he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked back up and saw it was Ron.

"And why are we so happy, Harry?"Asked Ron curious.

"Nothing Ron there's nothing."Lied Harry.

Ron looked at Harry like he knew that he was lying.

"Yeah right, and now the truth Harry."Said Ron with a laugh.

Harry's cheeks were again red, not because he hugged Ginny, but he was ashamed to tell Ron.

"Okay, I asked Ginny to go to Hogsmeade this saturday."He said and his cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

"It's okay Harry, but what I don't understand is, why Ginny?"Asked Ron as they started to walk out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked confused at Ron.

"I mean Ginny's nothing for you, she's..."Said Ron.

"She's what?"Asked Harry.

"She's not normal." Said Ron and he smiled at Harry.

Harry felt something burning in his chest and it wasn't because of Ginny's hugs.

'What do you mean? Ginny is amazing she isn't crazy."Said harry mad.

He looked angry at Ron.

Ron decided that he better kept his mouth closed.

They walked to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"She asked friendly.

"Stars will never die."Said Harry and the door went open.

When they came in they saw Ginny and Evy.

They were laughing.

"Okay now I'm really confused."Said Ron and he shook his head.

"Two minutes ago you were having a fight and now you're acting like there's nothing going on."

The girls look at each other and started to laugh again.

Harry and Ron looked confused at each other and shrugged.

"Where's Hermione?"Asked Ron.

"I don't know, I didn't see her today."Said Harry.

They went to their room and decided to play wizard chess.

The girls stayed in the common room.

"Harry asked me out."Said Ginny.

Evy was in shock and giggled a little.

Weird because Evy hated giggling.

Especially girls who giggled.

"Really, you can't be serious."Laught Evy.

"Its' the truth, when you ran out of the Great Hall he asked me out."Said Ginny exited.

On that moment was it quite. Evy was thinking.

"Harry who's asking Ginny out, there has to be more."

Ginny waved her hand in front of Evy's eyes. Evy was back to positive and said:

"Wow, when, where and what time?"

"Err this saturday, to Hogsmeade and he would wait on me at the gate of Hogwarts at two o'clock."Said Ginny glad, she was really nervous even if it wasn't time to go to her date.

"I wanna have a date to."Said Evy disappointed.

"Well you can still go with Cedric."Said Ginny with a big smile.

"GINNY!"Yellt Evy with a little smile.

"It was just a joke."Laught Ginny.

Evy threw a pillow at Ginny's face.

They started a pillowfight.

That evening when Harry was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner, he was thinking about the date of saturday.

What are we going to do on Hogsmeade?

Maybe we could go to the candy shop or maybe she wants to go to the clothing store.

Yeah she would like that.

On that moment he heard his name.

"Potter, Potter!"Yellt someone.

Harry looked behind him and saw someone he didn't expect that would yell at him.

It was Cedric Diggory.

Harry stopped and waited for Cedric.

"What's the matter Cedric?"Asked Harry annoyed.

"May I ask you something?"Asked Cedric friendly.

Harry was a little confused.

What did Cedric wanted to know about him?

Did he do something wrong or what?

"Yes, ask away."Said Harry curious.

"Well err it's maybe weird but could you do me a favor?"Asked Cedric shyly.

His cheeks were still red.

He was looking very hopeful at Harry.

He wanted to say no but he couldn't.

"It depends on what it is."Said Harry.

"Well err you know that your sister doesn't like me."Said Cedric and his cheeks were getting redder and redder.

"Ha!

Don't like you, she hates you."Said Harry with a smile.

Cedric looked a little mad at Harry.

"Oh sorry."Said harry and he looked at the ground.

"Okay, well do you wanna tell her some good things about me so that she likes me?"Asked Cedric.

Harry looked with big eyes to Cedric.

How the bloody hell was he gonna do that, he knew nothing about Cedric.

"Err, okay."Said Harry.

Cedric was glad and said:

"Okay thank you Harry."Said Cedric he wanted to turn around and go away but Harry said:

"Why do you wanna meet her if you know that she doesn't like you?"Asked Harry.

Cedric turned towards him and said:

"Because I wanna be friends with her."

When he had said that he walked back to his friends.

Harry knew that he had a big problem.

How the hell was he gonna tell Evy how amazing Cedric was?

He walked to the Great hall.

Another day ends.

**Greets Darkgirl and Summergirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are gay.They are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Chapter Four**

The day finally came that the champions would be chosen. Everybody was excited and nervous. Especially the people who had put their name in the goblet of fire. It was almost time to eat and then the champions would be chosen. Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room of Gryffindor.

"Who do you think will be the champion of Hogwarts?"Asked Ron.

Harry lifted his shoulders up and said:

"I don't know and I actually don't care."

Ron stood up and looked with big eyes at Harry.

"How can you say something like that, we have to win so it's important that we have a good champion."Said Ron.

When Harry wanted to say something, someone came in to the common room. It was Evy and Ginny.

"Well Ron, let's hope that Cedric isn't the champion of Hogwarts."Said Evy serious.

Ron and Harry looked at them. But Harry looked more at Ginny. She was wearing the costume of Hogwarts. Her brown hair was loosely held by a ribbon. Her brown eyes were shiny and she had red lipstick on.

When Ginny knew that Harry was looking at her she blushed. Ron and Evy were discussing who would be the champion of Hogwarts.

"And what are you gonna do if Cedric is the champion of Hogwarts?"Asked Ron.

"I don't know, I think, I'm gonna give him a punch in his baby face."Said Evy wildly.

Ron opened his mouth and said:

"You don't dare."Said Ron serious.

"Oh Yes I dare."Said Evy.

"NO YOU DON'T "Yelled Ron.

"YES I DO!!"Screamed Evy back and she gave Ron a push.

When Harry and Ginny were starting to get trough that Evy and Ron were fighting, they both yelled:

"ENOUGH!!"

Ron and Evy stopped and looked in shock at Harry and Ginny.

"Ok—ay we'll stop."Muttered Ron and Evy.

Harry winked at Ginny and she turned towards Evy so he couldn't see her blushing before she said:

"Evy, Cedric probably isn't the champion, there are more than fifty people who have put their name in the goblet of fire."

Evy nodded to let Ginny know that she agreed with her.

At that moment Harry thought about something.

He had promised Cedric that he would tell Evy some good things about him but what could he say? He only knew that Cedric was a seeker and the leader of the quidditch group.

"Err Evy, it wouldn't be so bad that Cedric becomes the champion of Hogwarts, you know he is really good in physical things, so he would be a great champion."Said Harry unsure.

Evy couldn't believe her ears, Harry who was supporting Diggory, it couldn't be.

"Yeah right."Said Evy.

She grabbed Ginny's arm and said:

"Come on Ginny, we're out of here before Harry's gonna say that he loves Luciana Pavarotti."

They started to laugh while they walked out of the common room. Ron also looked confused at Harry.

"What?"said Harry.

Ron sat down in his seat next to Harry and said:

"There's something wrong, you who's saying something good about Diggory." he smiled at him like he knew that Harry was hiding something.

"Come on Harry, I know you're not telling me something."

Harry was unsure that he would tell Ron about what he had promised Cedric.

He was quit and played with his hands.

"Come on."Said Ron he was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay okay, I'll tell but promise me that you won't tell anybody."Warned Harry.

"Err Harry, you aren't gonna tell me that you're gay and that you're in love with Diggory, are you?"Said Ron scared as he took a step back.

Harry started to laugh and said:

"No you idiot, if I was gay I wouldn't have asked Ginny out. "laughed Harry.

Ron was relieved while he said:

"Good God, I was actually scared that you were gay."

Harry laughed again.

"But now tell me what's really going on."Ron said impatiently.

"Okay okay, yesterday Diggory came to me and asked if I would say some good things about him to Evy."Said Harry seriously.

Ron first thought that he was kidding but when he saw Harry's face, he knew he meant it.

"Okay."Was the only thing that he said which was weird for someone like Ron.

For five minutes it was very quiet, you could only hear the fire flare up in the fireplace.

Until Harry said:

"Do you think that Diggory err, you know what I mean."

Ron looked confused at Harry before he said:

"No, I really don't know what you mean."

Harry rolled his eyes and said:

"Well you know if Cedric has a, err, on Evy?"Muttered Harry.

Finally Ron was starting to get it through. "Oooohhh!!"Yellt Ron.

For a moment they just looked at each other before they said together:

"Nah!"

"Diggory a crush on Evy, that would never happen."Said Ron.

In his imagination he saw Cedric and Evy kissing eachother.

Ron started to make sounds like it was gross.

"What?"Asked harry.

"I just saw..., never mind you don't want to know it. "Ron said while he laughed a little.

Harry looked weird at him like he was doing a crazy dance on the table.

"Come on Ron lets go to the Great hall, Evy, Ginny and Hermione will be waiting for us."Said Harry.

While they were underway to the Great Hall, a lot of people were shoving each other to get in to it.

When they were finally there, they sat down at the table with Ginny, Evy and Hermione.

"Finally, you two are here."Said Hermione.

"Puh you have to say that, we didn't see you for two days."Said Ron.

Hermione wanted to open her mouth but then she closed it.

"Tell us Hermione, were where you yesterday?"Asked Ron curious as he looked with his green eyes straight at Hermione.

"None of your business, Ronald."Hermione said mad at Ron.

"Oh, is it a big secret?"Asked Ron.

He was really starting to annoy Hermione, but mostly he was to her.

"I said none of your business."Bit Hermione back.

Ron's ears were red as he looked mad at Hermione.

"YOU HAVE A SECRET BOYFRIEND, DON'T YOU?!"Yelled Ron and he stood up.

Ginny, Evy and Harry listened carefully at the interesting conversation between Ron and Hermione.

"NO, I DON'T AND IF I HAD ONE WHAT WOULD YOU CARE!!"Yelled Hermione as she also stood up. They looked each other in the eyes. Ron looked in the brown eyes of Hermione.

Not only Ron's ears were red but his cheeks too.

It was weird, why would he care if Hermione had a boyfriend. Was he jealous?

"NOTHING, BESIDES THERE'S NOBODY WHO WANT'S YOU ANYWAY!!"Ron yelled at Hermione.

When Ron said that he started to feel guilty but he pushed it away.

Harry coughed to let Ron know that everyone of the Great Hall was looking at them.

But Ron didn't care. He was still looking in Hermione's eyes.

He saw that she had tears in her eyes. Everyone started to whisper.

Hermione opened her mouth and said very quietly:

"Ho-w da-re y-ou?"

Ron didn't say anything, he felt really guilty, so he decided that he better shut up.

Hermione ran out the Great Hall. You could hear her cry.

When she was gone everyone looked at the door were Hermione just went trough .

Ginny was furious because Ron had hurt her sister.

"HOW DARE YOU TO HURT MY SISTER, YOU JERK!!"Ginny yelled.

She gave Ron a punch in his face. Ron screamed because his nose was bleeding.

The students of Slytherin gave Ginny a great applause.

Ginny ran after her sister. Harry tried to help Ron back on the bank.

At the table of Hufflepuff Thomas was furious. He hated it if someone hurt his sisters or brother. When Thomas wanted to go to Ron to give him a punch, Cedric and his friends kept him at the table.

Evy, who witnessed this with shock, looked at Ron. For the first time she said nothing.

The door of the Great Hall went open and Professor Dumbledore and the professors came in.

They were underway to the head table. Everybody was quite.

When Professor Dumbledore and the professors were at the head table, he said:

"Good evening students and visitors, today the three champions of each school will be chosen."

Everyone started to talk again.

"But before we start with it, let's eat first."Said Professor Dumbledore.

Everybody was nervous. When Professor Dumbledore clapped in his hands, there appeared all different kind of foods on the tables, baked potatoes, legumes, all kinds of meat, French fries, ... Everybody enjoyed the delicious meal and talked with their friends.

Ron, Harry and Evy said nothing to each other until Seamus, who was sitting next to Evy, said:

"The food is delicious, don't you think?"

Again they said nothing. Seamus looked away angry and talked with Neville.

They knew that he just asked that for helping the conversation back on track, but it didn't work.

Evy was sick of it so she asked:

"Do you think that Ginny and Hermione are coming back?"

Ron lifted his shoulders, it was defiantly sure that Ron didn't wanted to talk about either Hermione or Ginny. So Harry said:

"I don't know, but if I have to be honest than I don't think so."

They were quite again. The whole dinner was spent in silence.

Everyone was talking except for them.

Eventually everybody was finished and professor Dumbledore stood up while saying:

"Student and visitors the time has come, the champions will now be chosen."

The whole Great Hall looked exited at Professor Dumbledore.

Suddenly the door of the Great Hall opened again, Argus Filch came in with three other people while carrying the goblet of fire.

Everybody looked from professor Dumbledore to the goblet of fire.

Argus Filch and the three other people put the goblet before professor Dumbledore.

He went to the goblet before he said to his students and visitors:

"I will now say who will be the champion of every school."

The goblet started to burn again and it spit out a piece of paper.

Professor Dumbledore grabbed it and read. He looked at everyone and said:

"For the Klamfells it is Viktor Krum."

Everybody gave Viktor Krum a big applause and the boys of Klamfells were yelling his name.

At the table of Gryffindor Evy said sarcastically to Harry:

"Wow that surprised me."

Harry laughed a little. When Viktor Krum was with Professor Dumbledore, he congratulated him by giving him a hand.

Viktor Krum had to wait next to professor Dumbledore for the other two champions.

Everybody was quite again and looked at the goblet of fire.

It started to burn and spit another piece of paper out.

Professor Dumbledore grabbed it and said:

"For Beauxbatons it is Fleur Delacour."

Everyone also gave Fleur an applause and the girls of Beauxbatons singed a song for her.

With her long silver hair and her blue dress she came gracefully towards professor Dumbledore.

He congratulated her before she took her place next to Viktor Krum.

When everybody was quite the goblet was ready for the last name.

It burned and spit a piece of paper out. Again Professor Dumbledore grabbed it and said:

"For Hogwarts it is Cedric Diggory."

The whole Great Hall except Beauxbatons and Klamfells gave Cedric a big applause and yellt his name out loud. Only a few Gryffindors did nothing, especially Evy.

She looked furious, for a moment you thought that she was going to kill somebody.

You saw the fire burning in her eyes. Ron smiled to Evy with a face like I-told-you so.

"Okay, okay, you're right, I'm wrong."Evy said mad at him.

Harry was yelling and clapping in his hands for Cedric.

But when he saw that Evy looked mad at him, he stopped and played a little with his hands.

When Professor Dumbledore had congratulated him also he went to stand beside Fleur while professor Dumbledore yelled:

"EXELLENT NOW THAT WE'VE GOTTEN OUR THREE CHAMPIONS WE CAN FINALLY START WITH THE BEGINNING OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

But at that moment there was something strange happening with the goblet of fire.

It was burning again.

Everyone looked confused at the goblet and were asking each other what was going on.

The goblet spit out another piece of paper and Professor Dumbledore grabbed it, looking for a minute at it. You could see that he was a little in shock.

Until he thought he was ready to say the name he yelled:

"HARRY POTTER!!"

When everybody heard his name they looked at him, a little mad but most of all in shock.

Harry couldn't believe his ears and thought that he was making a joke.

Why did he call my name, he thought, I haven't put my name in that goblet.

Evy looked worried at him and said quitly:

"Harry go."

He didn't dare to go, but he knew that he had to. He went very slowly to proffesor Dumbledore. Nobody gave him an applause or yelled his name.

Some people just looked at him like what-have-you-done, or you're-just-a-jerk, and other people were just talking about him.

When he was at the side of professor Dumbledore, professor Dumbledore said:

"Champions follow me."He still looked shocked at Harry.

The four champions and all the professors went to another room.

When they were gone the whole Great Hall started to talk loudly.

Ron looked really mad and said nothing.

"You don't really think that Harry put his name in the goblet of fire?"

Asked Evy, even she knew what the answer would be from Ron.

"Yes I think so, I knew that he would do it, he just wants more attention."Ron said mad.

Evy shook her head while saying furiously:

"How dare you Ron, Harry would never do that, there must be someone who wanted to trick Harry."

He lifted his shoulders up and said:

"If you say so."

She wanted to say something but the prefects yelled at everyone that they had to go to their departments.

Every single student went to their departments except for the champions of course because they were still with the professors.

When Ron and Evy came in to the common room of gryffindor, Ginny was waiting for them.

She saw Ron and went to him to yell but Evy said:

"Ginny, please, now is not a good time."

Ginny's mouth felt open, she couldn't believe that Evy was defending Ron.

"Exuse me Evy you know what Ron did to Hermione."Ginny said while waiting for Evy to say: _oh yeah that's true._ But that wish wasn't coming out.

"Yeah I know Ginny, but what happened in the Great Hall was more awful."Said Evy worried.

She sat down in a seat.

Ginny was curious and took a seat next to Evy before she asked:

"Well what happened?"

Evy looked at Ron as if he wanted to say it but he said nothing, he only looked out of the window. So Evy began.

"There are not three champions but four."

Ginny looked confused and said:

"Oh that's something new, who are the champions?"

Evy took a big breath and said:

"Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and..."

She just couldn't say it, she still couldn't believe that her brother was a champion too, her brother that could be in danger.

"Yes, who's the fourth?"Ginny asked impatiently.

Evy decided that she was just going to say it.

"Harry."

Ginny looked weird at Evy. She had to be joking, she thought. Ginny started to laugh.

"It's true. "said Ron while he looked serious at Ginny. Ginny never knew that they were so serious.

For even she had forgotten that she was mad at Ron.

She put her hands on her mouth like she still couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it, did Harry put his name in the goblet?"Asked Ginny unbelievably.

Ron nodded.

"No he didn't."Evy said before looking mad at Ron.

"Yes he did Evy, just believe it, he just wants some attention."Said Ron.

Ginny said nothing.

"What for a friend are you, a real friend has to support his friends."Said Evy furious.

"Whatever."He said and went to the boys room.

Evy looked at where Ron had disappeared and said:

"Do you believe Harry put his name in the goblet?"

She looked back at Ginny.

Ginny took her hands of of her mouth and said:

"No, Harry would never do that and if Harry said no than it's no, I would believe him."

Evy looked glad at Ginny, she knew that Ginny would agree with her, they mostly did.

They decided that it was better to discuss about it tomorrow and went upstairs to the girls room.

A good night's rest would do them good.

Who knew what would happen the next day?


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are gay.They are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Chapter Five**

It was finally weekend, Saturday was started in a quietly feeling.

When everybody was in the Great Hall for their breakfast, almost every student of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Klamfells was looking at Harry.

Evy and Ginny were sitting next to Harry and were talking about Hogsmeade and Harry was just eating and try to ignore the people that were looking and talking about him.

He thought: "why didn't I see Ron today ?", that was strange for Harry.

But when the door of the Great hall went open, he saw Ron and Seamus walking inside.

Harry looked glad and waited for Ron to take a seat next to him. But he didn't.

Ron was taking a seat next to Seamus and Neville.

Harry was really surprised, it was the first time in Harry's life that Ron was sitting next to someone else.

But Evy and Ginny weren't surprised, they knew that Ron was angry at Harry.

They looked at Ron for a second, but when they saw that Harry wanted to ask something, they turned there head the other way.

Harry knew that Evy and Ginny knew more about what was going on with Ron.

"Come on, what's wrong with Ron?"Asked Harry, he looked really sad at Ginny and Evy.

They wanted to say nothing but Ginny couldn't help it and said:

"I'm sorry Harry, but Ron is angry at you."She said with a very sad face.

"But why?"Harry asked, even if he knew what the answer was.

Ginny looked at Evy, she hoped that Evy was going to tell him, but she said nothing.

"Well he's angry at you, because he thinks that you put you're name in the goblet of fire with upset."Said Ginny before she looked away.

Harry thought: "Now I know why Ron ignored me yesterday."

He looked at Ron again, but Ron didn't look back.

Harry wanted to leave the table but Ginny said: "Err Harry?"

He looked at her, she was, like every day, beautiful he thought, she was wearing a purple t-shirt, a long jeans and like always there was a hair band in her hair.

"Yes" He said.

"Do you still want to go on a date, you know, because of what happened yesterday"Asked Ginny shy.

"Of course or if you don't wanna go anymore, than…yeah."He said sadly.

Ginny saw that she had said something wrong and quickly added:

"Oh no Harry, I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that you don't wanted to go anymore because of what happened." She smiled lovely at Harry.

Evy started to laugh a little before Ginny gave her a push on her arm.

"Oh no, if it's okay for you than we still can go."Said Harry hopefully.

"Okay, that's fine with me."Said Ginny glad.

Harry smiled at her and walked away.

When Harry was out of the Great Hall, Evy started to laugh.

"Evy that's not funny!"She said mad, but Evy didn't stop laughing.

"Oh sorry Ginny, it's just so funny how you are so shy around Harry." said Evy laughing.

Ginny looked really mad at Evy and said:

"Well Evy, I've got a date, you don't."

When she had said that, Evy stopped laughing and looked angry at Ginny.

Ginny felt really guilty and said:

"I'm sorry Evy, I didn't mean it like that, it just slipped out."

"Oh it's okay Ginny, you're right."Said Evy as she turned her head away from Ginny, but you could hear in her voice that she was sad.

"It was so mean of me, I shouldn't have said that."Said Ginny guilty.

"I said that it was okay Ginny." Evy said.

She got up and walked out of the Great hall. Ginny had never felt so guilty.

An hour later it was almost time to go to Hogsmeade.

Ginny was sitting in her room, she was making herself ready for her date and Evy was sitting on her bed while she listened to music. She just did that so she could ignore Ginny.

Evy was not angry at Ginny, but more disappointed.

They were both quite. And were was Hermione? Nobody knew.

Again a new mystery for them.

Suddenly Ginny's phone started to ring. She looked curiously at her phone while she picked it up and said:"Hello."

Evy who was still listeningto her music was also looking curiously at Ginny.

It probably is Harry, she thought. But still she looked carefully at Ginny.

She was also nervous so it could be Harry. Evy slowly turned the music off and listened to the conversation.

"No, I can't do that, she probably wouldn't come anyway."Ginny said nervously.

Evy could hear the voice of the other person so she realised it wasn't Harry Ginny was taling to.

"Look, you have to fix your own problems, it's not my fault that she doesn't like you."Said Ginny.

Okay, thought Evy it definitely isn't Harry.

"Okay, okay, I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you that she'll come."She said warningly.

She put her phone away while looking at Evy. She was acting like she didn't knew what was going on.

"Erm Evy, can I ask you something?"Ginny shyly asked.

That's weird, thought Evy.

"It depends."She said.

Ginny looked really scared at her like she knew what Evy's answer would be.

"Well err, do you have any plans at Hogsmeade?"She carefully asked.

"No"anwered Evy.

Ginny looked away and said quietly:

"Well, maybe you wanted to spend your time out with C—edric at Hogsmeade?"

Now Evy wasn't calm anymore and yelled:

"NO, I TOLD YOU THAT I D'ONT WANNA KNOW HIM!!"

"Okay, okay."Said Ginny calm.

Evy was quite, but she still looked at Ginny.

"Ginny, why doesn't he just leave me alone?"Asked Evy.

Ginny lifted her shoulders up before saying:

"I don't know Evy, but with who are you gonna go to Hogsmeade?"

Evy stood up and took her coat from her chair while going down the stairs with Ginny."With no one, I think."She said.

When they walked inside the common room, they saw that a lot of people were going to Hogsmeade. Everybody was talking excitedly.

Evy and Ginny pushedsome people aside to get towards the door.

The door of the painting went open and Evy and Ginny came out.

They walked through the corridors, finally they arrived at the big door of Hogwarts, they saw that a lot of children were waiting to go outside, but they knew that you always had to wait on Argus.

He always checked if their where no children sneaking out without a permission of a family member.

Ginny was looking after Harry but she didn't see him.

"He'll come Ginny, don't be so nervous."Said Evy while she gave her a reassuring smile.

Ginny looked everywhere, left, right, before her, but then she heard a voice behind her:

"Looking for me"?

She looked behind her and saw a boy with black unkept hair, round glasses, he was wearing a grey pull and jeans. It was Harry. Ginny felt butterfly's in her belly.

She smiled at Harry and said:"Yeah, I was waiting for you."

Harry smiled back at her before saying:"Are you ready?"

Ginny flushed at little, her cheeks were starting to get red.

Evy knew that she would better leave them alone, so she decided to go another away.

Finally Argus Filch came.

"OUT OF MY WAY, YOU BLOODY KIDS."He yelled at every child who was standing in his way.

Ginny and Harry said nothing to each other for a while.

Probably because they were really nervous.

Argus Filch was standing at the door and was checking every single name who was going outside. One for one they went outside. And finally it was the turn off Ginny and Harry, Argus Filch was checking on his list if their names were on the list.

He found them and gave them both a curt nod that they could go.

When they were on their way towards Hogsmeade they were talking about everything, except the Triwizard Tournament.

And Evy? Well she also was in Hogsmeade. She visited every shop. First she was going to Zonko's Joke Shop.

In the shop it was very busy, a lot of children of Hogwarts were there looking and laughing about the jokes.

She looked everywhere but she didn't take something to look at it better.

For a second she felled a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and saw that it where two boys with red hair.

Of course it was Fred and George who were buying some jokes for at school.

"Hey Evy, what's up?"Said the twins.

She smiled at them and said:"Hey guys, I'm fine thanks what about you two?"

"We're fine too, so are you looking for some jokes for at school?"Asked George friendly, he always was nice to Evy.

And he never played out a joke at Evy, that was special for someone as George.

Fred who had said nothing, had to laugh quietly, but looked the other way so that George didn't see it.

"Oh no, I was just looking around."Said Evy and she looked at someone who was eating a chocolate bar while starting to get some pimples on his face, he started to scream and everyone was laughing at him.

"Okay" said George while still looking nervously at Evy.

Fred was now laughing a bit louder and said:"God George, just ask her out please, you starting to annoy me."

He went quit, his cheeks were almost as red as his hair.

Evy smiled at George and said: "Oh so you wanted ask me out?"Teased Evy.

George pulled Fred after him before running away.

She started to laugh. What was that, George who wanted to ask her out.

If Ginny knew this, she would be in shock.

But Ginny was now busy with something else.

She and Harry were sitting in the three broomsticks and were laughing at what the other had said. Sometimes it was quite and sometimes they were talking about a lot of things.

"So what are you going to do with all those clothes?"Asked Harry. He knew it was a stupid question, but he had to say someting to keep the conversation effortless.

"Wearing them of course."Said Ginny laughing.

"Oh yeah "He said shyly.

They were quit for a moment.

"Err, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?" Ginny said, she stood up and waited for an answer of Harry.

"Okay."He said before she stood up.

When Evy decided to leave Zonko's Joke Shope, she heard that someone was yelling her name. First she thought that it was George to ask her out for a date, but it wasn't.

She looked behind her and saw a boy running towards her.

It was a handsome boy with blond hair, grey eyes, gorgeous smile and he was muscled.

When she finally saw who it was, she tried to get out of there, but it was too late, the boy was already standing before her and asked:"Hi, how are you?"

She wished that it was a nightmare, but it wasn't, Cedric Diggory was standing before her and was talking with her.

That was the last thing in Evy's life that she wanted, talking with that stupid fool of a Cedric Diggory.

"What do you want, Diggory?"Asked Evy annoyed.

You could see that Cedric was a little in shock.

"I was just trying to be nice."Said Cedric.

Evy looked really mad at him while saying:"Well ask someone else, now you're one of the champions you'll have more friends than ever, so ask them and not me, because I don't wanna talk with someone who thinks that he can have every girl of the world."

Cedric looked really confused while he was still looking confused at Evy.

Evy decide to try to walk away but before she could turn around, Cedric grabbed her arm and took her to an alley, between two shops. He pushed her against a wall of one of the shops, he stood very close to Evy and looked her in the eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DIGGORY, LET ME GO!!"She yelled, but nobody could hear her.

They were far away from the big streets of Hogsmeade.

"I'm sorry Evy, but if you don't wanna talk with me than I have to do this."He said calm while still looking in her eyes.

"Why do you wanna talk to me, I'm not so cool as you think."She said as she tried to push him away from her, but he was to strong.

Cedric had his arms around Evy like he was going to kiss her, but he just kept looking in her eyes.

"Evy, you are cool, but you just don't wanna understand that."He said.

Evy flushed a little before she looked the other way so he couldn't see it.

"Just leave me alone Cedric, I don't wanna know you, but you just don't wanna understand that."She repeated what Cedric said while smiling maliciously at him.

Cedric looked mad and let her go.

"Fine than, go a head, walk away, I'm just trying to be nice, but if you don't appreciate it, than I'll leave you alone, but before you go I just wanted to that I'm not like those guys who think that they can have every girl of the world."He said mad and backed away from her, walking back to the big street.

When Evy saw that he was gone, she fellt somewhat guilty. This wasn't what she had expected. First she wanted to go after him to apologize, but she knew it was a bad idea, if she did that than Cedric got what he wanted.

It was bad to think so badly about him, but she was almost sure that Cedric would just use her for something.

She was standing there alone in the alley and when she was finally back to herself she ran.

She had to tell Ginny what happened. But first she would have to find her.

She could be everywhere.

But Ginny was still with Harry in the Three Broomsticks.

They were talking again.

"So Harry, who is your idol?" Ginny asked while listening carefully for his answer.

"Actually I don't know, I never thought about that, who is yours?"Asked Harry.

"Oh, well I have a few idols but one of them is Hilary Duff, I think she's an amazing singer and actrice."She answered.

He nodded and looked at his glass of coke.

He wanted to say something really nice to Ginny, so she would be flattered, but he didn't know what to say, he was so bad with girls.

He actually knew nothing about it. So he had to improvise something.

"Ginny, actually I have an idol." he said as he looked deep in Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, who than?"Asked Ginny curiously.

Harry flushed and his cheeks were becoming red.

"You, Ginny."He said very gently.

He thought first that it was the stupidest thing that he ever had said in his live and wanted to say that he had to go to the men's bathroom, but not before Ginny spoke: "Oh Harry that's so sweet, no one has ever said something that nice to me."

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled lovely.

"Well then all those people are crazy, who can't say something sweet to a very beautiful girl like you."He said, he saw that there came tears of happiness in her eyes.

And he knew that he had said the right thing.

He forgot everything what happened around him and came closer to Ginny, she also came towards him. They looked each other in the eyes while still coming closer and closer.

Harry couldn't believe that this was happening.

When they were so close that their lips almost touched they heard someone yelling: "GINNY, FINALLY I FOUND YOU!!"

They both were in shock and quickly sat back against their chairs. Ginny was furious at Evy, because she disturbed her moment with Harry.

They both looked really angry at Evy, but Evy didn't notice.

"Ginny I have to tell you something."Said Evy impatiently.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Evy's arm. She pulled her to the ladies bathroom before angrily saying:

"How could you Evy, you knew that I had a date with Harry."

They were quite and Evy looked confused at Ginny.

"But don't you wanna know what happened?"Asked Evy.

Ginny shook her head while saying:"You really don't understand Evy, I almost kissed Harry and than you came in and started yelling."Said Ginny frustrated.

When Evy heard that, she felt so guilty that she wanted to punch herself. "I'm sorry."She said, she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah whatever, so what did you wanna say?"Asked Ginny, still a little mad.

Evy tolled the whole story, what had happened with Cedric in the alley, what he said. Ginny listened carefully before saying:"Well, that's weird."

Evy was walking back and fort in the bathroom, every time when someone came in she stopped and waited until that person went back outside.

"Weird, that was just scary, but I didn't let it show at Diggory that I was scared."Said Evy.

"Sorry about what I'm going to say but I think that you are exaggerating, I mean Cedric is a really nice guy, he was always loyal to his girlfriends and I know him better than you so."Said Ginny seriously.

Evy didn't believe a word what of what she said, she was definitely sure that it wasn't true.

"Evy I'm going to say something that actually is a secret, but Cedric liked you since your first year at Hogwarts. He told me that."Ginny said.

They looked at each other before Evy finally said:"You're lying."

"No I'm not."Ginny was insulted by that.

"Okay, than he's a liar."Said Evy.

Ginny leaned on the wall before saying:"No, I don't think so, he said it so truthfully, and I think I can see when someone's lying, except if it's someone that's a really good liar."

She whispered the last part to herself so that Evy couldn't hear her.

Evy lifted an eyebrow up.

"What it's true." said Ginny while smiling.

"Come on lets go back, Harry will be waiting for you."Said Evy and she pushed the door open.

They walked out the ladies bathroom and went back to Harry.

Evy didn't tell anything what happened with Cedric to Harry because it was really private.

She decided to leave them alone again before walking out of the Three Broomsticks.

Hours went flying by and before anyone noticed it was time to head back to school, everybody was tired when they arrived for diner.

When everyone was finished , they all went towards their own departments.

Some people stayed in the common room to talk or make some of their homework while others went of to their beds.

The day ended quietly.

**Greets Darkgirl and Summergirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are gay.They are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

** Chapter Six**

When everything was going well in Hogwarts there was something going on in Londen in a very old house.

The house was empty, nobody had lived there for a very long time, because people said it was haunted.

There was a mysterious legend about the house.

It was about the count and the countess who were killed, but nobody knew how they died. When they were found, there were no marks on the bodies, they just lay there, dead.

And some of the people who did dare to come to house and take a look would hear voices coming from inside.

Around the house there was a big garden that would have been beautiful if it had been kept but now it looked just like a jungle.

You even couldn't see the path that lead to the house.

It was just like a ghost house.

It looked scary from the outside but what went behind closed doors was even scarier.

Upstairs in one of the rooms there was an office with a chair, a bookcase and a fireplace that was burning.

Right before the fireplace stood a one seat.

In the one seat there sat something really little.

It looked like a baby, only older. His face was grey and had wrinkles.

His arms and legs were so small that you could easily break it.

He just stared at the fire that was still burning while listening very carefully to the crackles of the flames.

Suddenly he heard someone coming in the room; he looked up before he saw two people standing before him.

One of them was a little fat man, he had wraths on his face.

The other also was a man but he was handsome, he had black hair and he was wearing a long coat.

The little man came in the room while saying:

"My lord, we have a visitor."He knelt before the ugly baby.

The baby looked at the other man who was waiting at the door before giving him a sign that he could come in.

The man walked towards the baby and also knelt before the baby.

"My lord, you wanted to speak to me."He said.

"Yes "Said the baby with an exhausted voice.

The man with the long coat came closer and was now standing opposite from the baby.

"I want you to do something for me."Said the baby.

The little fat man was standing next to the fireplace and listening to the conversation between the baby and the man with the long coat.

"Everything, my lord."Said the man.

"You know Harry and Evy Potter?"Asked the baby.

Actually it was a stupid question because everybody knew Harry and Evy Potter.

"Yes "Said the man.

"And do you know what our plan is about the boy and the girl?"Asked the baby.

"No"Said the man.

"You know that the Triwizard Tournament is going to begin in Hogwarts?"

Asked the baby.

The man nodded before looking very curiously at the baby, still he knelt before him.

"So our plan is that the boy will be chosen as a champion and that he will do the three tasks."Said the baby.

The man followed the conversation very carefully.

"But the problem was that only kids of seventeen or older could participate in the tournament, so our old friend, Igor, "Said the baby.

The man nodded again.

"He wrote the name of the boy on a piece of paper and put it in the goblet of fire while also putting a spell on it so that his name would come out. "continued the baby.

The man looked very excited at the baby before saying:

"What a good idea My Lord, and now he is chosen?"Asked the man.

The baby nodded and said:

"Yes, but we have to be very careful, because Dumbledore will be watching everything."

"And what are you then going to do about the boy?"Said the man.

The little fat man who was standing next to the fireplace chuckled.

"The third task will be a maze, when he is in there he has to find the Triwizard cup and then we will stop the other three champions while helping Harry to the cup, when he will touch it he will be leaded to us and then we can beginning the other plan that you know."Said the baby.

The man nodded and said:

"And what about the girl, you don't need her or do you?"

The little fat man who was still standing next to the fireplace chuckled before the baby said:

"Yes we do need her, she has something that we need."

The man looked curiously at the baby, he had no idea what he meant.

"But My Lord, how are you going to catch her if she's not a champion. "the man said confused.

The baby looked at the little fat man while giving him a sign that he had to explain the plan.

"Wormtail explain the plan, I'm to tired."Said the baby.

"Yes My Lord."Said Wormtail.

He walked towards the man with the long coat while starting to talk:

"As you know in the Triwizard Tournament there are three tasks, in the first task you will be getting the girl in trouble and you will try to kidnap her."

The man looked really confused.

"I understand what you mean, but there's something that I don't understand why you always say 'you'?"Asked the man as he stood up.

The baby started to talk again with an exhausted voice:

"It means that you have to kidnap the girl."

It was very quite when he said that, the man was a little in shock but also really flattered because he was getting a very important mission of the greatest wizard of the world, or so he thought.

"I'm flattered My Lord, but how can I kidnap her with thousands of people around her who want to protect her?"He asked.

The baby and Wormtail looked at each other before the baby continued:

"That is not our problem, Barto Junior"

For the first time he had said the man's name.

Barto looked scared and said:

"But Lord, I can't do this on my own."

"Oh yes you can."Said the baby in a menacing voice.

"If you don't get the girl to me, you better prepare your funeral."

There went a shiver down Barto's body, but he hid it quickly so he wouldn't know that he was scared of him.

"Yes My Lord, I will get her, but what is the first task?"He asked.

The baby again looked at Barto while saying:

"That Barto you have to find out, Dumbledore and his friends aren't stupid so you have to be careful."

Barto nodded and said:

"Okay I understand, I will bring you the girl, but what do I have to do when someone want's to save her?"

The baby laughed before saying:

"You kill them, but not the boy."

He nodded again and wanted to leave the room but the baby stopped him.

"You heard me don't come back without the girl."Warned the ugly baby.

He turned his head towards the baby and said:

"I will not disappoint you My Lord."

Then he was gone; Out of the room and out of the house.

Wormtail then spoke:

"My Lord, do you think he can do it?"

The baby looked at him and said:

"I hope it for him."

After that was said Wormtail left the room to leave the baby alone.

When he was alone he felt in a very deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are gay.They are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Chapter Seven**

When the dangerous plans of the ugly baby, Wormtail and Barto J. Crouch were beginning to take place, everything was starting to go crazy in Hogwarts.

It was Monday, two days ago the champions were chosen, there were campeigns going on in the school.

Everybody was shouting the name of their champion or giving candy with his or her name on it.

At the table of Gryffindor, Harry sat alone. Even Ron wasn't sitting next to him.

Ron was still sitting next to Seamus, they were laughing with something.

The door of the Great Hall went open and Ginny and Evy came in. When they were finally at the table they took a seat next to Harry.

"Whats the matter Harry?"Asked Ginny worried.

He said nothing while he lifted his shoulders up.

Ginny didn't wanna give up and said:"C'mon Harry just say it."

He stopped eating before standing up, he picked up his jacket and his bag before leaving the table.

Ginny looked a little mad and then turnend herself towards Evy.

"Did you see that?"Ginny asked a little suprised.

Evy shook her head and wanted to take a bite of her croissant but Ginny started talking again.

"Maybe He's mad because we almost kissed but than a crazy doofus came in and interupted."

Evy shook her head again, she wanted to take a bite but than she realized that the crazy doofus Ginny meant was her.

She turnend her head towards Ginny and said:

"Exuse me, now it's all my fault or what?"

"Sorry, it isn't."Said Ginny.

"Okay."Said Evy and started to eat.

Ginny heard a group laughing followd by voices, then Ron, Seamus, Neville and some other people passed them.

"Ofcourse."Said Ginny.

"What?"Asked Evy as she looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Evy before turning herself towards the group.

"Ooooh, now I know, he's in a bad mood because Ron is mad at him."Said Evy.

Ginny shook her head.

"What now?"Asked Evy.

Ginny lifted her shoulders and said:"I don't know, Ron would never listen to us."

"Thats right."Said Evy.

They stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

When they were underway to there class, you could see flyers flying everywhere.

Evy picked up a paper before reading it.

On the papers was a picture of a handsome boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, perfect nose and perfect smile.

Definitley Cedric Diggory.

"God look at this Ginny, did you ever see such an ugly face?"Asked Evy.

"What, Evy Cedric is just so gorg..."Stammerd Ginny, she saw that Evy's face was mad so she quikly said something else.

"He is so ugly, wow man I mean who the heck wanna be his girlfriends?"Said Ginny sarcastly.

Evy laughed and playfully throwed the paper to Ginny.

"Hey."Laughed Ginny.

They again started walking towards their class, they had transfiguration.

When they were inside the class they took a seat and listend to Professor McGonagall.

After this they had two hours of potions and than one hour History of Magic.

When it was finally noon and they were done eating, Harry, Evy and Ginny were sitting on a bank in the hall. A student of Hufflepuff and Slytherin passed them while saying "Potter sucks, Diggory is the best".

Ginny yellted at them:"GO AWAY, DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO?"

"It's okay, Ginny."Said Harry.

"No Harry it's not."Said Ginny to Harry.

They looked at each other for a while, before Harry gave her a smile and said:

"Look Ginny I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Harry, I'm not gonna get in trouble for that."Said Ginny.

And again they looked at each other while Evy was looking at the people who went past them.

There was something weird about them, some of them had badges on there costume. Evy ran to a guy who had one.

"Exuse me, may I see what your badge says?"Asked Evy.

"Sure."said the guy.

On the badge was photo of Harry that suddenly exploded before a sentence appeared:'Potter sucks'.

Then the badge changed again with a photo of Cedric and under that stood: 'Diggory is my HERO!!'.

Evy was furious. She ran to Ginny and Harry while yelling:

"I SWEAR TO YOU, I'M GONNA KILL DIGGORY!!"

"Wow Evy calm down, what did Cedric do wrong?"Asked Ginny very calm.

Evy pointed at the badges that people were wearing.

"O—kay, uhm Evy please calm down, there's something that you have to now, before you kick Cedric's ass."

Said Ginny warningly.

"Ginny that's a good idea, don't wait for me if you're going to class."Said Evy.

With that said she was gone, she pushed every person out of the way.

Ginny looked at Harry and said:

"Harry we have to stop her, it wasn't Cedric who designed the badges."

"Then we have to hurry up."He said.

They stood up before taking of after Evy.

In the courtyard stood Cedric and his big group of friends, they were laughing at each others jokes and talking about quiditch.

"That's not true Brit, England is much better than Greace."Said Thomas, the best friend of Cedric.

"Oh please Thomas, don't be so silly Greace won more games than England."Said Brit with a laugh.

"Whatever Brit, whatever."Said Thomas.

Cedric was just following the conversation between Brit and Thomas. Then he saw that Thomas was looking at something as his mouth lifted it up into a smile.

"Shut up Brit, my beautifull Angel is there."Said Thomas as he walked towards his angel.

But the angel was not coming towards him but walking straight to Cedric. It was Evy. She was furious.

"Baby, I knew that you wanted me."Said Thomas with his arms wide open.

But Evy pushed past him and ran towards Cedric.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!"Yelled Evy.

Everybody who was in the courtyard was now listening and looking at them.

"What did I do wrong now, I mean you asked me to leave you alone and I did so what's your problem?"Asked Cedric confused.

"YOU DARE TO ASK THAT, I KNEW THAT YOU WERE A JERK BUT NOW I KNOW YOU'R JUST MORE THAN A JERK, WHAT DID MY BROTHER DO WRONG TO YOU, OR IS IT JUST REVENGE BECAUSE I DON'T WANNTED TO TALK TO YOU!!"Yelled Evy back at him.

Cedric looked really confused but was also in shock.

"I really don't know what your talking about, I have absolutly nothing against Harry."he said.

"OH NO!!"She yelled. She grabbed Thomas arm before turning him towards Cedric to show him the badge that Thomas was wearing.

"Okay, I can explain."Thomas said quikly to Evy.

But she just pushed him back.

"Oh, now I see the problem. I'm very sorry Evy, but I didn't make them, and I asked them to not wear them, but they don't wanna listen to me."Said Cedric.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England."Said Evy, she wanted to go back but she suddenly changed her mind and turnend around towards Cedric before giving him a punch on the nose. Everybody started to make a sound that they were shocked and some of the guys yelled "Yeah". And before Evy knew it there was someone behind her. It was Ginny and Harry.

"Oh, hi Ginny, Harry."She calmly said.

"Evy what have you done?"Asked Ginny in panic.

"It's okay Ginny, I got it under control."Said Evy.

Everybody looked at Cedric who was sitting on the ground surounded by his friends.

His nose was bleeding and his eyes were red.

"GO ON, GO CRYING TO YOUR MOTHER!!"Yelled Evy at him.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He pushed his friends away before walking angryly towards Evy while yelling:

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!!"

Evy took a step to the back next to Ginny. Cedric was still walking to her but Thomas grabbed his arm and said:

"Come on Cedric, calm down, she's not worth it."

He pulled him back towards his friends. Ginny did the same as Thomas, she pulled Evy behind her towards the ladiesroom. When they entered, she pushed her to a wall.

"Evy, are you crazy, did you know what you just said to him?"Said Ginny mad.

Evy looked really confused, what did she do wrong?

"Chill out Ginny, I didn't say anything wrong to him, only that he's a jerk, no! Even worser then that, but it's not that wrong, I mean I didn't treaten him or anything."Said Evy while still being pushed against the wall.

"You really don't understand, do you Evy? You told him to go crying to his mother, didn't you?"Asked Ginny.

"Yes."Said Evy still confused.

"Okay that was wrong of you."Said Ginny.

Evy shook her head, now she really thought that Ginny was crazy.

"Um Ginny, are you becoming crazy or what?"Asked Evy ad she waved her hand before Ginny's eyes.

Ginny pushed her hands away while saying:

"Please listen to me Evy, One year ago Cedric's mom died."Said Ginny slowly.

At that moment it became very quite.

"You're kidding, right, please say that it's a joke."said Evy in panic, taking Ginny by the arms and shaking her.

Ginny shook her head.

"But how than?"Asked Evy.

"A death eater killed her, she had to protect something for the Mystery of Magic were she worked, all help came to late to save her."Said Ginny.

Evy was so in shock that she didn't move. She was very emotional. How could she be so mean to Cedric?

"Omg Ginny, what have I done, why didn't you say anything to me about that?!"Asked Evy still panicing.

"Well Cedric asked to all his friends to say nothing about it and I don't think you're a friend of him so."Said Ginny.

They were very quite for a few seconds until Evy said:

"I have to apoligize to him."

But Ginny grabbed her arm.

"I don't think knows the best time for that Evy, I mean did you see how angry he was?"Said Ginny.

"Yeah you're could be right."Said Evy.

"C'mon lets go to class, before they're gonna put us on the list again of 'too late'."

Evy laughed a little at that. They now had Defence Against The Dark Arts, the next hour they had Charming and as last they had Arithmancy. When all the lessons where finished, they went to the Great Hall for diner.

Again Harry sat with Evy and Ginny, not with Ron. He was sitting with Seamus, Neville and a few other boys.

"Really Harry, your gonna have to talk to him someday."Said Ginny to him.

"What?! Are you kidding, first I wanted to talk to him, but than I found something out, that bloody redhead."Harry said furiously.

"What did you found out than?"Asked Ginny.

"Well um, Evy."Said Harry.

She looked up still seized with emotion.

"It wasn't Cedric who maked the badges, it was Ron."Said Harry sad.

Ginny and Evy's mouth felt open.

"Omg Ginny why didn't you tell me that it wasn't Cedric?"Asked Evy shocked.

She was more in shock because Cedric didn't make the badges than that Ron did it. Ginny rolled her eyes and said:

"I wanted to say it to you before you were gonna kick his ass but you didn't listen."

Evy shut her mouth and ate. It was quite again between three, exept for the other students who were there.

Evy looked behind her and was searching for Cedric but he wasn't with his friends at his table.

"Ginny do you know were Cedric is?"Asked Evy.

"I have no idea."Said Ginny.

"Well I'm finished with eating, so I see you later in the common room."Said Evy.

She stood up and left the table. When she was underway towards the common room, there was almost nobody in the hall.

Only two people who were kissing. She was so glad when she was farther away from the couple.

Sometimes she was so jealous of some couples because they had a good relation and Evy didn't.

Evy hadn't had a relationship in two years. She had had one with a David who was very popular in Ravenclaw.

But one day Evy caught him with another girl kissing. Her heart was broken and she promised herself to never fall in love again. Everytime if a guy asked her out, she always would say something that wasn't true so that she wouldn't have to go. It was good for Evy that David graduated so that he wouldn't bother her anymore. Evy was dreaming again about the time that she was with David, she had been so happy with him. Suddenly she felt something pulling at her arm.

She was dragged behind someone but as she wanted to scream for help a hand was put on her mouth.

She looked at the person that had grabbed her. It was a boy. A handsome boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, just everyting was perfect about him, Cedric Diggory. They were in a small room. When Evy found out it was Cedric she calmed down.

"Are you calmed down, because I almost lost my eyes because of you."He said.

"Cedric, I'm so terrible sorry"Said Evy.

Cedric looked confused.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"Well, I know now who did make the badges, it was Ron."She said.

"I told you that I didn't make them."He said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah I know, I'm so terrible sorry, for that punch and for that I said that about you mo—ther."

She said as she looked down, she didn't want to see Cedric's face because of the pain about mentioning his mother.

"Oh that's okay."He said very very sad.

He turnend around and was very quite.

"Um Cedric, Ginny told me about your mo-ther."She said. She was so scared to say that, he could start to cry.

He looked a little at Evy.

"You don't have to be angry at her."Said Evy.

"I'm not, I just didn't want you to know about that."Said Cedric.

"Oh okay."Said Evy while looking at the ground again. For a moment it was quite.

"Look Cedric, Its terrible what happend, I know how your feeling, I mean I lost my parents too and you know, whatever happens I always will find them..."She said starting to get very emotional.

Cedric looked at her and he saw that her hand was on her heart.

"...in here."She said.

"And you can find your mother also there, Cedric, because I know that you sometimes feel alone even if you have your father and that you feel your nothing without her, but if you really think about her, she will always be with you,don't forget that.

He looked deep into her eyes before saying:

"You know Evy, you're the only one who I can talk to about this."He said.

"Oh okay."She said. Its was a stupid answer but she didn't know what to say.

He laughed a little and said:

"I told you that you're cool, but you didn't believe me."

"Why do you think that?"Asked Evy.

"Because you're different then the other girls."He said while he turnend towards her.

Evy looked confusend.

"I mean..."He said.

"...That your not someone who complains about her body, you know like 'Omg I'm too fat and omg my hair is such a mess."He said that with in a girly voice.

Evy was laughing at that.

"And that's not even the worst, every day I have to hear like 'What do you think Cedric, do you think that this is standing me good?"

He said again in a girly voice.

Evy started to laugh harder.

"Okay stop, I'm starting to cry because of laughing so much."She said.

When she stopped they looked at each other.

"So actually that girl who you acted like was Cho, or am I wrong?"She asked.

He looked the other way before saying:

"Yes, but don't say anything about it to her, please."

"Hey I can keep my mouth shut."She said, still with her back pressed to the door.

An our ago she wanted to leave the small room as soon as possible, but now she wanted to stay with him and talk to him.

He came closer to Evy and said:

"Now, are we friends or not?"He asked.

"I have to think about that."She said playfully.

"Oh c'mon, I think I did a lot to be friends with you."He said.

"I was just kidding, I'll give you a chance."She said with a big smile.

They both smiled.

"Well I'll take that chance."He said.

"C'mon it's getting late, lets go."She said.

They both went to the hallway and started to walk faster. When they came to a hall splitting in two, they stopped.

"Well, I have to go that way."Evy said.

"And I have to go this way."Cedric said.

They smiled.

"Well bye than." She said.

She wanted to leave but before she could, Cedric said:

"Oh wait, I almost forgot that you can't come on the hallways at this hour so I have to give you punishwork." He took his notebook and started to write.

"What?!"Said Evy angry. Okay this would come between the friendship they had build.

"Sorry I have to."He said.

He gave the paper to Evy. She read it, but there were only numbers written on the piece of paper.

It was a phonenumber with his name above it.

"Wait a minute, it's your phonenumber."She said in shock as she looked at him.

He smiled and leaned forward.

"I know." He breathed before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Evy started to blush while looking at Cedric.

"Goodnight Evy."He said before disappearing.

"Goodnight." Said Evy as she touched her cheek where Cedric had kissed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Ps:Sorry for the long waiting, but I don't have really much time to write, but here is my eight chapter, hope you all enjoy it. And I wanna thank all the people who reviewed, Thanks a lot!!! xXx**

Chapter Eight

It was a very beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. Everybody was happy and had smiles on their faces.

Over three days it was the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

All the champions were nervous and were excited about what it was.

But like the rules say, they can't know until one of the professors announces the task.

That midday Harry was in the library with Ginny, searching for old history's of the Triwizard Tournament.

Ginny was searching on the left side and Harry was searching on the right side.

Suddenly Ginny found a book with the history of the Triwizard Tournament.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!!!"She yelled.

Madame Pince, the Librarian looked angry at Ginny.

It was strictly forbidden to speak out loud in the library.

Madame Pince went back to her office. Ginny came out with the book while laughing a little. Harry had to laugh too.

"Look, I found this."She said quietly before giving the book to Harry.

He turned the book open to a page and saw a whole list with names of the champions. And some tasks. One of the tasks was, fighting with a gladiator. Harry's eyes went wide while looking a little frightened.

"Creepy, isn't it?"Asked Ginny, she knew that Harry would read that one.

He just nodded. He turned over to the next page and read that there were a lot of champions who died in the tournament.

Harry just stared.

"That's bad, really bad."Said Ginny.

He closed the book and said:

"I can't do this Ginny, I mean, I'm not strong."He said.

"Harry that's a lie and you know it. You're very strong, you fought with You Know Who, and that explains a lot."She said.

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, Harry felt it and looked.

He liked it when she did that. But Ginny thought he didn't and drew her hand back

"Sorry."She said.

"Oh, it's okay."He said disappointed.

Harry decided to put the book back in the back case, but the book fell out of his hands on the ground. Harry and Ginny both bend down to pick it up, but there head clashed together.

"OUCH!!!"They yelled.

When they looked at each other they started to laugh. Madame Pinch came out once again, she wasn't mad, it was worser than that. She was angry.

"ENOUGH, I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIT, GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY!!!"She yelled at them. Everyone who was in the library looked at them.

Harry and Ginny took their bag and left the library. When they were outside they started to laugh again.

"Did you see her face?"He asked before bursting out in laughter again.

Ginny just nodded because she still couldn't say anything.

They went to the Great Hall were Hermione and Evy already were.

Hermione and Evy were talking with each other about a lesson that Evy didn't understand.

Suddenly everyone looked up towards the door when they heared two people enter the great hall while laughing.

"What's so funny?"Asked Evy and Hermione together.

"Oh nothing, only that Madame Pinch kicked us out of the library."Ginny said.

"WHAT?!"Said Hermione.

"That's a disaster, she knows that your my sister, now I have to explain that I'm not like you."Said Hermione, she took a last sip of her coffee before storming out of the Great Hall.

Ginny stared confused at her retreating back.

"What does she mean, not like me?"Said Ginny a little annoyed.

"Oh Ginny, just let her, you know that she adores the library."Said Harry.

Evy had to giggle when Ginny looked mad at Hermione who was storming out of the Great Hall. When she disappeared behind a corner, Ginny looked at Evy.

"So?"Asked Ginny as she lifted a eyebrow.

"What?"Asked Evy confused.

"There's something wrong with you, yesterday you were pissed off and now you're happy, so there's something that must have made you happy."Said Ginny.

Evy stood up and said:

"There's nothing, I'm just happy."

"Yeah right, and I and Harry are a couple."She said seriously.

Evy looked shocked at Ginny before smiling.

"Really, oh my god Ginny that's so great!"Said Evy glad, she wanted to hug Ginny but Ginny pushed her away.

"Evy, that was sarcasm."Said Ginny while rolling her eyes.

Evy's smile fell.

"Oh, okay."She said.

When Evy was walking towards the door, Ginny started to giggle. She followed Evy, before saying:

"So you're just gonna tell me that you suddenly went from pissed off to really happy overnight and that there's absolutely nothing that made you happy?"Asked Ginny, she was really sure that there was something wrong.

"Nope."Said Evy.

She totally wanted to ignore Ginny, but that wasn't easy, Ginny always wanted to know everything.

"Okay than."Said Ginny and she kept her mouth shut.

They walked to their class before the bell ringed. Still they were unusually quite. Until there came a boy past them.

A handsome boy, that everybody knew in school: Cedric Diggory.

"Hi Evy."He said.

Evy and Cedric stopped walking to talk with each other.

Ginny thought that Cedric was going crazy; Does he want a blue eye again from Evy or what? She thought.

"Hi Cedric, how are you?"Evy asked at Cedric.

"I'm fine thanks, what about you?"He asked.

"I'm fine too."Evy said.

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Evy and Cedric were talking. Talking!

This had to be dream. Ginny smacked her hand against her head.

"Ouch!"She yelled.

Cedric and Evy looked confused at her.

It wasn't every day that you saw someone smacking his or her hand to their own head.

"Um Ginny are you alright?"Asked Cedric a little confused.

"Ye-ah I'm fine."Ginny said while looking curiously at them.

"So are you nervous, in three days it's the first task "Said Evy to Cedric.

"Yeah, I feel the adrenaline in my veins spinning out of controle."He said.

Ginny who was still standing there was in shock.

She still couldn't believe that Cedric and Evy were talking to each other.

"Oh."Was only thing that Evy could say.

Cedric nodded. Ginny rolled her eyes, the shock was over and now she had to help the conversation back on track.

"So you guys are friends now?"Asked Ginny.

"Yes."They both said.

God is that the only thing they can say, what are they, anti-social or something, for lack of a better word. Ginny thought.

"That's a surprise, yesterday you both try to practically kill each other and now you're friends?"Asked Ginny.

"Yeah it's weird, you're right."Said Cedric looking at Evy.

Evy just nodded.

The bell rang. Thank God, the bell saved me, I couldn't think of anything else Ginny thought.

"It was nice talking to you Cedric, but me and Evy have class."Said Ginny, but in her own she thought: Even if there hadn't been much of a conversation.

They now had potions. When they were in the dungeons, they felt that it was cold and dark in there. Ginny and Evy didn't like to come there.

Well, actually they never liked to come there because of Professor Snape.

The evilest man of the school. That was what they thought.

"You didn't tell me that you and Cedric are friends."Said Ginny dissapointed, Evy mostly told her everything, well except that.

And that weird, thought Ginny.

"Since yesterday, didn't I tell you that?"Asked Evy.

"No."Said Ginny annoyed.

"Oh than you know now."Said Evy like there was nothing going on.

Ginny shook her head.

"Um Evy, so if I'm right you're friends now?"Asked Ginny again, she couldn't believe it, Cedric and Evy friends? That had to be a miracle.

"Yes Ginny."Said Evy, as she rolled her eyes

.

"But Ginny, I won't touch him, you can have him as your boyfriend."Teased Evy while she giving her a push against her shoulder.

"HEY, that's so not true, I don't wanna have Cedric as a boyfriend and you know it, I'm just in shock to hear that you and Cedric are finally friends."Said Ginny a little annoyed.

"Oh Ginny I'm just teasing you, and what do you mean, finally?"Asked Evy confused.

"Well, actually I was hoping that you would become friends, Cedric's always talking about you, and it gets a little annoying after some time, so I'm glad that you're finally friends."Said Ginny with a smile.

"Oh does he know?"Asked Evy curiously.

"Yes, but if you want to know what he said, you have to ask him yourself."Said Ginny.

"I will." Said Evy short.

They were finally seated and the lesson had started.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanna say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can makes mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong about it. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Greets Darkgirl and Summergirl**

**Chapter nine**

****Three days later, you could feel the exitement everywhere. It was the day of the first Triwazard Tournement task. Everyone was nervous and they askes themselve who would win the task. But the big question of the day was, what is the task? Nobody knows. Exept Dumbledore and the teachers ofcourse. About seven hours the first task will begin. In the common room of Gryffindor were teh students exited and nervous. They were all hoping that Harry would win the task, exept for one person: Ronald Weasley. He sat all alone in a chair on the fireplace. He was still angry at Harry because he putted his name in the goblet of fire which he didn't. With one hand in his red hair he was thinking about his fight with Harry. He thought in himself:  
"Did he do it? Would my best friend do this to me?","Come on Ron, he couldn't do it, he is your best friend, he would never let you down."

Somewhere he felt his quilty. Not of the fact that he was still angry at Harry, because he wasn't sure what he had to thing of. But the fact that he made those badges. It was too far-fetched of him. He only didn't felt himself guilty, but somewhere he missed Harry so much: their jokes, their pranks that they did with the girls and especially with the teachers. When he was still thinking of his fight with Harry, the girls went downstairs. They didn't went to Ronald because they were angry at him because he humiliated Harry with the badges and because he humiliated Hermoine in the Great Hall for everyone. When Ginny and Evy were downstairs they didn't gave Ron one look and went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. At they arrival they saw Harry at the table, you could see that he was really nervous what was ofcourse very understandable. They took a seat next to him. Ginny, who always was the first who started a conversation said to Harry:

"Hi Harry, how are you, are you nervous?"

Harry, who couldn't eat nothing, looked very pale and his eyes were red because he couldn't sleep in the night.  
"I don't know," He said,"I don't know what to expect of the task, nobody knows what it is, not even Cedric."

Ginny and Evy were a little worried of Harry because he didn't looked really healthy. On that moment Ronald went in the Great Hall and went to Harry. Evy and Ginny couldn't believe their eyes.  
"Where does he get the right to speak with Harry, after all what he has done. Ron took a seat opposite Harry and started to talking:

"First, I want to apologize for the things that I have done","I was a jerk to you and to Hermoinen but you have to understand that it was confusing, you know,"

His ears flushed red again. Ginny and Evy who were still looking at Ron with unbelieve, wanted so much to give him a punch in his face, but because he already getted one from Ginny, they decided to be calm, what was really difficult for them. Harry who was still nervous, answered calm but with a strong voice:

"Look, I understand that it was confusing, but that gaved you no reason to humiliate me for the whole school with those stupid badges, besides if you were a real friend you would believe me immediatley, but you didn't. At his sentence his voice went more angrier. The two girls were hearing carefully to the conversation.  
"Do you mean now that you are still angry at me?" Ron asked at him.  
This was not what he was expecting. He really thought Harry would easily forgive him, but he was wrong again. Harry answered angry:

"Did you really expect that I would forgive you easily, I mean come on, you humiliated me for everyone, not only Slytherin, you know, but the whole school","Everyone wears that stupid badge because of you, do you actually understand that?","I appreciate your apology but I think that I don't want to be friends with somebody who doesn't trust me or worser, who humiliate me for the whole school!"

Harry was relieved that he could this get off his chest. But he knew that his friendship with Ron would never be the same as in the past. Ron was quiet, he didn't know what to say to Harry, for his own good he stood up, looked one time at Harry and lefted the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny and Evy were all three quiet. They eated their breakfast and after that there was a still a silence. After 10 minutes their came a boy of seventeen years old and took a seat opposite Harry, Ginny and Evy. They all three were surpised because it was a boy of Hufflepuf, Cedric Diggory.

"Hello people, are you all exited?" asked Cedric, who was nervous as well. Harry answered:  
"I don't know what to do when I'm there." Cedric nodded, ofcourse he understands how Harry feels. He didn't know either what the task is and what he has to do. Because nobody said something, not even Ginny, Cedric said:

"Um, maybe it is not my bussiness but I just saw Ron and he didn't seemed happy, what happend?"  
"Well Cedric," Ginny answered,"as you know that Ron made the badges..."

With one eye caught on Evy, because she was so mad at Cedric that he made the badges, which he didn't.  
"...Harry made a sort of decision to be no longer friends with him anymore,"

Cedric, who couldn't follow looked with one eyebrown up. When the silence returned back, cedric was looking a lot at Evy in the corner of his eye, he saw that she was reading the paper, that was kind of interesting for him because if he would took a seat with them in the past she would anyway leaving the table. He was glad that they would speak to each other in a normal way, not that good enough as he would wish for ofcourse, but enough for now. Ginny, who noticed that Cedric was looking at Evy started to laughing while she was reading her mail. Cedric flushed and started to say something to avoid the questions of Ginny, who ofcourse would follow.

"Um, I know you two would both support for Harry ofcourse, but I hope that I would get a little support of both of you ofcourse, because we are friends ofcourse,"

Ginny stopped with laughing and said to him with a big smile:  
"Ofcourse Cedric, we will support for you, don't we Evy?"  
She looked at Evy, hoping for an answer to encourage Cedric, but she was still reading the paper.  
"Err, Evy?" She mumbled and gave her a poke in her arm. Evy looked a little annoyed at Ginny because of poking her and said with an annoying voice:

"Auwwch, what?..."  
"Well, Cedric was just asking at us if we would support him a little at the task." Said Ginny, she looked at Evy with big eyes to answer at the question.  
"Oww, I don't know actually, I will see," She said towards Ginny and Cedric.  
She stood up took her paper and left the Great Hall. Ginny was a little shocked, but actually she couldn't expect that Evy always would be friendly toward Cedric.

"That would be so not Evy, "She thought in herself.

She said to Cedric:

"Oww, Cedric, she didn't meant like that, I mean you have to give her some time to get used of it, you know?"  
Cedric nodded, he was a little disspointed but he understood what Ginny meant.

"Yes, you're right, I just hoped that she was already used to it, but I understand it, but I will leave you two alone, okay?","Harry, I will see you at the task ofcourse, see you later."

He shooked the hands with Harry and left the Great Hall with his popular friends. Ginny and Harry were the only one of them group who were still at the table. Few minutes later Harry stood up, shooked everything away and said selfassured against Ginny:  
"Come on Ginny, you are all right, Ron isn't worth it, I have to think at the task now and that is all what is important right now." Ginny was very happy that Harry could finally smile now, she also stood up and said:

"That is the spirit, Harry,"

They both lefted the Great Hall with a lot of faith. Five hours later the moment was arrived, the task would finally begin. Everyone went to the area that was placed next to Hogwarts. It was a huge area and everyone was very curious about the task. When the students were tooking a beat in the area, the four champions were preparing theirselves in a separated stand, where nobody was aloud to come exept the four champions, teachers and the jury. Harry, who ofcourse was one of the champions, was really nervous. He already put his fighter costume and was sitting on a chair. For the whole time, his knees were shaking while he was biting on his nails. He looked at Cedric, Fleur and Viktor what they were doing, but they were ofcourse nervous to. Fleur was sitting on a chair either but she was very calm. Viktor was looking at his muscles like he always did and Cedric was walking around the room. So he was abviously nervous to. On that momen Professor Dumbledore, Barto Crouch, Professor McGonagall and all the other people of the jury came in the stand.  
"Good afternoon, champions!","Today it is your big day ofcourse, the first task." Said Dumbledore with a big smile to his champions:  
"Would you all please take a step closer because Mister Crouch will finally tell you all what the task is and what the rules are."

The four champions did what Dumbledore said and took a step closer. Harry was really curious and looked what Mister Crouch was doing, he tooked four simple carts out his handbag. Finally he said:

"Okay champions, the task goes as follow, each of one of you gets one dragon, to win this task their is one thing you've got to do..."

Everyone looked and heared very carefully what he was saying.

"...just kill it!" He said like it was pieve of cake.

Harry couldn't believe his ears

"Does he really mean it, kill a dragon." He thought in hisself.  
His heart was beating so hard that i could explode anytime. Mister Crouch continued.

"Now, ofcourse to make the task really difficult we've got four different dragons, the one is easy, the other isn't","I've got four cart in hand, each of one of you, pulls a cart and sees on the cart what dragon you've got.","The first one, who may pull a cart is Miss Delacour."

Fleur, who was still very calm , tooked a cart and checked out the other side of the cart. It was the common Welsh Green. This was the easiest dragon so far. When Mister Crouch gaved a cart to Viktor and Cedric, it was finally Harry's moment. The knew that Fleur, Viktor and Cedric had the three easy ones, so that he had the worst dragon of the four. He pulled a cart out of Mister Crouch's hand and turned easily the cart over. It was the Hungarian Horntail, the worst dragon of the four. Everyone looked very concerned at Harry because of the dragon. Dumbledore tooked Harry apart of the group and whisperd to him.

"Listen Harry, you can do this, okay? Just use your wand."

He gaved Harry a pat on his shoulder and yellt to everyone:

"OKAY CHAMPIONS, THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT FINALLY BEGINS, MISTER DIGGORY, YOU ARE THE FIRST WHO BEGINS!"

Cedric looked nervosily to everyone, went to the door who leaded to the task and waited when it would open. Harry yellt on that moment at Cedric.  
"GOOD LUCK, CEDRIC!"

Cedric looked back at Harry and nodded to him. He couldn't say anything because he was too nervous. The door went open and all the students were all seating around the area. You could hear them yelling and screaming at Cedric. When he entered, the door closed behind him. You could hear the moment when the dragon was released. Harry was scared, he was thinking what he should do against the dragon. One hour later the door went open again. Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Champions, come over here!" Demanded Dumbledore.

Harry, Fleur and Viktor went to him.

"Mister Diggory failed, he couldn't kill the dragon, so who would be next?" He asked to them. Ofcourse nobody raised their hands.

"That is what I already thought, umm Miss Delacour, I think it is your time now."

Fleur looked up, shooked everything from her body off and went to the door. She nodded to Professor Dumbledor that she was ready. Everyone outside was again yelling. The door went open and she entered the area. After two hours Vikor was also entered the area when Fleur also lost the task. Harry was the only champion that haven't entered the area yet. Being the last person haves to be frustrated. When Professor Dumbledore came in, he knew that it was his turn. Professor Dumbledore pointed with his arm at the door. Harry stood up and went to the door. He was sweating all over his body because of nervosity.

"Good luck" was the only thing what Dumbledore said to him.

Harry nodded and looked forward. The door went open and he saw a lot of people who were screaming his name. He was searching for Ginny and Evy, but with all those people it was impossible to find them. He took three steps forward and the door closed behind him. Everyone went on that moment very quiet.

"This couldn't be good," thought Harry.

He looked everywhere for the dragon but he couldn't see it. He only saw some rocks and that was it. He took more steps forward, but still there happend nothing. But five minutes later he could hear some movements, then he felt under his feeth the ground moving. Something was blewing in his neck. When Harry turned around he saw a giant Dragon behind him, the Hungarian Horntail. When the dragon wanted to blew fire at Harry, Harry jumped after a big rock. Everyon ewas yelling at Harry. Harry took his wand and yellt.

"Accio Firebolt!"

The dragon flew behind the rock where Harry was and wanted to crush him, but he jumped again, he was standing now against a wall. He was still thinking for a strategy but because of the nerves nothing came up. The dragon went again to him. Harry didn't know what to do so he decided to be calm. When the dragon went to him he wanted to spit some fire at Harry. Harry kept his eyes closed. Some of the people kept them breath in and the others were yelling at the teachers that they had to do something. But they did nothing because it would be against the rules even how much difficult it was. Harry was thinking about all his great moments but on that moment it was all very quiet. He opended his eyes and saw that the dragon's eyes were very red. That was weird because a dragon eye was usually black. The dragon turned around and watched at a girl who was sitting on the stand. It was Evy. Harry felt the adrenaline spreading through his vains, not of exitement ofcourse but of anxiety. He was scared that the dragon would attack Evy, so he took a piece of rock and smashed it at the dragon, but it didn't reacted. The dragon flew up and flew to Evy. The whole stand was screaming and where running away. The dragon took Evy in its claw and flew away with her. Evy was screaming very hard. The teachers and the teachers who couldn't believe what they saw started to panic all the way. Harry didn't know what to do, he was panicing. On that moment he saw that his broomstick was on his way to him. Harry ran to his broom and jumped on it. He flew after the dragon to rescue his sister. The dragon was flewing all around the castle, but Harry was still flewing after the dragon. Evy was still screaming as hell, her clothes were all torn, because of the claws of the dragon. The dragon saw that Harry was following and spitted some fire at him, but he moved away. It was impossible to catch them up. When Harry trying that, the students, teachers and jury were all panicing at the area. Ginny was running around to find some help to rescue Evy, even she didn't had a clue wer she would be with Harry. She just had to do something. When she was searching panicly for help, her brother, Thomas, ran to her and said relieved:

"Ginny, thank God, you are still alive, I've just founded Alex, he is al right."

He wanted to grasp Ginny's arm to keep her in safety but she pulled her arm away.

"NO THOMAS!" She yelled madly at him.

Thomas looked confusing at her.

"First, I want to find Evy and Harry, Jesus, nobody asks where Evy and Harry are, you people should shame on you!" She said really angry.

While Thomas was still looking at her with confusing, she turned around and ran out the craziness. On that moment Harry was still trying to safe Evy, he tooked his wand out of his booth, where he hidded his wand and pointed it to the dragon. He didn't know what spell he had to say, because he had to be carefully that he didn't hit Evy. So he waited until the dragon flew above the river. He was going to say the spell Petrificus Totalus to freeze tha dragon so they could fall in the river at the castle. When the moment arrived Harry pointed with his wand again at the dragon.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He yelled at the dragon.

A strong light came on the dragon. It worked, the dragon stopped with flying and falled in the water with Evy. Harry threw his broomstick on the left side of the river and jumped in the water. It was very dark in the water, it was hard to find Evy, but on the right of him he could see something glimming, it was Evy's necklace. He swam more downstairs and saw Evy at the ground of the river, she tried to swim up but she was too tired, so Harry picked her with her arm and swam up. They could see the light of the sun which was shining. Harry reached his arm above him and could feel a breeze of wind on his hand. Finally they were above. Evy was yearning for some breath. While Harry was helping her to get her at the side of the river, the dragon woke up and flewed out the water, with one look at Harry and Evy it flewed away. At 50 metres of them, Harry could hear two familar voices, they were yelling their names. It was Ginny and Professor Dumbledore. It looks like Ginny finally founded some help. Harry was glad to see them especially Ginny ofcourse. When they reached them Professor Dumbledore said a spell that towels came out of his wand and putted around Harry and Evy.

"Are you both alright?"He asked at them.

Harry nodded while he was freezing of coldness. Ginny helped Evy to get up and holded her hands on her shoulders to keep her right. Dumbledore did the same with Harry? They helped them to get to the hospital in the castle. When they arrived the hospital in Hogwarts theire were a lot of people who were injured because of the dragon who caused a lot of damage. Everyone was looking at Harry and Evy, they were all curious what their condition was and why the dragon tooked Evy. That was a question that even Dumbledoren didn't knew. It was all a mystery. When Dumbledore and Ginny putted them both on a bed, Harry began to Dumbledore but still in shock.  
"W-why, did the d-dragon ttt-ook Evy?"

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment, you could see that he was thinking, than he answered quietly so that the people couldn't hear it.

"I really don't know it," was the only thing he said, he turned his back and lefted the hospital. Harry was speacheless.

"Did nobody know what happend?" He thought in hisself. He looked at Evy who was still in shock, she was trying to talk to Ginny but you could see it was difficult for her. On that moment came a boy to him and asked worried but friendly:

"Harry! Is everything okay with you both?"

It was Cedric, he was aslo injured but not so hard as Harry.

"I'm okay, it's Evy that I'm worried about," He said.

Cedric looked at Evy, you could see that he was worried about her to. She was pale white, her clothes were torn and her arms and face were full of abrasions of the dragon.

"What happend?" He asked at Harry, while he was still looking at her.  
Harry answered:"I don't know, the dragon wantede to attack me but than his eyes went red and than it flewed to her, even Dumbledore doesn't know what happend."

Cedric nodded while still looking at Evy. He didn't cared what Dumbledore thinked, Evy was injured and that was the worse thing that happend.

"Who won the game?" Asked Harry at a moment at him. Cedric shooked his head and said:

"Umm, nobody did, nobody could kill a dragon, so the stand is the same."

Harry was at one side relieved, but at the other side it didn't cared him, Evy was safe and that was important.

"Do you mind of I'm going to say something to Evy?" Asked Cedric shyly at Harry. Harry shooked his head. Cedric went slowly to Evy and Ginny, who were talking silent. They both looked at Cedric, Ginny went to him and said in his ear.

"Be nice to her."

"I always am," He answered.

Ginny nodded and went to Harry to leave them alone for a moment. Cedric took a step to Evy. She looked up at him but she didn't smile.

"How are you?" He asked, "Stupid question, Cedric," He thought in hisself,"Ofcourse she doesn't feel her great or whatever."  
"I'm fine thanks." She answered shortly.  
Cedric didn't know what to say now so he said:

"Um, if you need some help..."  
He even didn't could finish his phrase because Evy bited his nose off with saying:

"I don't need your help thanks"

She didn't meant it like that, but she just wanted to be alone.  
"Ow, okay, I will leave you alone than." He said shortly, he turned around and wanted to leave but Evy grasped his arm. He was a little shocked and looked at her.  
"I'm so sorry Cedric, I didn't meant it like that, I just just..." She started to cry. Harry wanted to run to her but Ginny stopped him because she saw something that she couldn't believe. Evy grasped Cedric and hugged him while she was crying. Cedric who couldn't believe his eyes, felt the warmth in his chest. This was something he dreamt for years. He putted one arm around her waist and his other hand on her head, while he layed his head on her head. It seems like the B**ch have lost her way.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can make mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong about it. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Greets Darkgirl and Summergirl**

**Chapter 10**

Two days after the first task, everyone was still in shock because of what happened. The teachers and some of the students were all cleaning up the mess that the dragon made. And the others were doing their own thing like always. On the courtyard were mostly the Hufflepufs spends their time, were Harry, Cedric and Ginny sitting on a bank. They were talking about what happened during the first task.  
"Don't you think that it is weird that a dragon attacked Evy, I mean, there was nothing that Evy did towards the dragon, I think" Said Cedric at Ginny and Harry. Harry just nodded and Ginny gave Cedric only just a look.

"Is Evy actually okay?" Asked Cedric. The hug between him and Evy meant a lot to him, which you definitely could see.  
"Good, she always was a tough one, you know." Answered Ginny.  
"Yes, that's true" Was the only thing that Cedric could say. A few minutes later there came girl in their direction. It was Evy. She looked really amazing. Her long darkbrown hair was shining like always and she weared a jeans with an open blouse? When she was arrived she said with a smile on her face.  
"Hello guys, how are you doing?"

Harry, Cedric and Ginny were a little surprised. They knew that Evy was a tough one but they didn't expect that she processed it so fast. The boys just nodded and Ginny putted her thumb up. The Holidays were almost there so everybody was exited. They were all looking forward to see their family and friends at home. At least that was what they supposed to think. Neville came an hour ago to them, he was very exited.  
"Hey guys! I really need to tell you something." He yelled.  
"What? That you gave our password of our common room to someone?"Said Ginny sarcastic. Neville was nice boy, but really sneaky, he selled the passwords of the common room of Gryffindor to everyone who wants it. Cedric looked very interested and said:  
"Do you really sell passwords?"  
"Yes of course, the price isn't that much, 100 pounds" He said to Cedric.  
"NEVILLE!" Yelled Evy and Ginny. They were really pissed off of the fact that someone could sneak in their bedrooms.  
"So what is now your big news?" Asked Harry curious.  
"Well, I sneaked in the meeting room of the teachers, which is actually prohibited for us and I heard that everybody of the students haves to stay on school during the holidays." Said Neville.  
"What?" Said Ginny and Cedric.  
"Yes, but there is more, Christmas will be celebrated on school with a yuleball, yes yes." Neville was so proud on himself that he could tell this to everyone. Harry started to laugh.  
"Really Neville, sometimes I think your imagination is bigger than the universe," Laughed Harry.  
"But it is true." Sweared Neville.  
"Well I think it is an amazing idea. I mean come one, we never do something cool with our school except now, can you see us Evy, we together with beautiful dresses and our hair that is beautifully don?" Dreamed Ginny?  
Evy raised one eyebrow up and said:  
"I don't think so, if there is one thing that I hate it must be a yuleball."

She stood up and wanted to walk away, but Ginny grasped her arm who was still exited.  
"Come one Evy, this is every girl's dream, I can see you already in your dress." She teased Evy a little. And she could swear that she could see a smile on her face.  
-

One week later, it was five days before Christmas. Everybody was having their dinner in the great hall. The dinner was like always delicious and the conversations on table were like always hilarious. Harry was sitting next to Neville who was telling about his next task which he didn't knew. Evy and Ginny were like always gossiping.  
"So Evy who may ask you out for the ball?" Asked Ginny curious. She blinked with her eye at Evy.  
"Ginny, you even don't know if there comes a ball." Said Evy.  
"Yes, but if there comes one, who?" She asked again.

"Nobody, because I won't go." She said self-assured and took some potatoes.  
Ginny's mouth fell open.  
"You can't mean that, I mean this is something you should do, at least do it for me. Please?" Begged Ginny.  
"I never liked balls, and seriously, which crazy person wants to ask me for the ball?" Said Evy calm, she really meant it that she didn't want to go. It was like she didn't care of the ball, but there are a lot of things that Evy doesn't care.  
"Really Evy? Look at yourself right now, I think every guy wants to take you, you are one of the pretty girls in this school."Said Ginny to Evy. She realluy wants that Evy would go. Evy looked weird at Ginny, she never would exept the fact that she was a beautiful girl. She said and she popped one of her potatoes in her mouth.  
"No no, you are the beautiful girl of the school, I can call a lot of boys who wants to date you." And she looked at Harry.  
Ginny flushed a little: "But that was not my question, you didn't answered it." Changed Ginny from subject. Evy smiled a little and said exited:  
"Okay okay, ummm..well, I hope it would be Cormac Mclaggen. He is so handsome."  
Ginny's face turned, that wasn't what she expected. She always hoped that Evy would feel something for Cedric, so she said:

"Eww, Cormac is a womanizer, everyone knows that."  
Evy was a little disappointed because of her answer. On that moment Professor McGonagall stood up and began to speak.

"Good evening students, there are still five days before Christmas, that will be celebrated of course. Because it isn't a secret anymore I will confirm the rumor that there will be a yuleball."

Everybody was happy and clapped out loud.

"Everybody needs a date on the ball so the boys may all choose a girl, it is of course necessary that everyone will be dressed up like a real lady and like a gentlemen. But the most important thing is that is a dance of course, everyone needs to learn the famous wallz."  
The clapping and talking stopped, this was something what was really boring.

"Yes, students it is part of the ball. Now we have still five days left, there will be practiced. Their will be lists with couples hanging out in the hall. Don't worry these are not official. Thank you for listening and I wish you all happy holidays."

When Professor McGonagall sat down, the talking began again.

"I told you I was right." Said Neville happy.

"Yeah Neville, really you make my day." Said Evy sarcastic. She stood yp and took her purse, but on that moment Cedric took a seat next to Ginny.

"Hey guys, great news ha? I really can't wait." He said exited. Ginny started to chat with him about it. When Ginny said to Cedric that Evy doesn't want to go to the ball he asked at Evy:

"Why don't you want to go?"

While Evy was searching after her phone in her purse she said: annoyed:

"Because..., I think it is a waste of time."

Of course this was not her real answer, but she decided to not share it with him.

"But it is going to be fun, I'm really excited of the couples." He said. Ginny who was really exited said:

"Yes, that is what I said either..." But Evy interrupted them.

"Yeah really excited, but of course we all know who you will ask, Cedric, don't we?" She looked at Ginny, Harry and Cedric. Ginny looked with a warning look at Evy to shut up because she already knew that Evy would say something rude, but Evy ignored it.

"What do you mean?"Asked Cedric confusing.  
"Oh come on, we all know you will go with Cho, so cute together, really I mean it." Said Evy with a lot of sarcasm. Ginny flouted and looked away and Harry took his stuff went out the great hall. Cedric stood up and said confusing.

"No, I didn't ask her. And who says that I will ask her and what do you care actually?"

Ginny was pulling to Cedric's arm to sit down again because they were again paying the attention.

"First of all everyone says it, and second I don't care, and third I was just joking, Jesus what is wrong with you?" she said angry at him.

He shooked his head, tooked his jacket and left the table. Evy knew that she was impolite towards him, but she couldn't help it. She hated it that Cedric was now in there friend group.

"Really Evy, was it really necessary?" Said Ginny annoyed.

"I was just joking Ginny, jesus." Answered Evy while rolling with her eyes.

"He is trying to be nice to you, but you even don't give him a chance." Said Ginny.

Evy crossed her arms and looked with one eyebrow up at her.

"I didn't ask him to join our group, you know, he is pretending that he is one of us, but he isn't okay, he is one of the Hufflepufs."Said Evy.

"You know, I don't understand you anymore, first you didn't like him, later you like him a little and now you hate him more than ever." Said Ginny and she stood up.

"I never liked him, you know that. I just did nice to him a little because of you."

She looked at the other way when she said that.

"And I have to believe that, you know what I don't understand? You don't like him but you are curious with who he is going to the ball." Teased Ginny.

"Dream on Ginny,"

"Okay, let us stop with arguing, we still have to look for dresses for the ball." said Ginny happy.

"Correction," Evy said."You have to look for a dress, I'm not going so I don't need one."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said:

"Okay Missy, we are going to look for a dress for ME, but I'll bet if you see the dresses that you will begging for one."

"We will see about that." Laughed Evy.

They took their stuff and left the Great Hall.

A day later Evy, Ginny and Harry went to their classes. They had transfiguration. On their way to class, they saw a big group of people standing before a paper on a wall.

"Why are all those people standing before that?"Asked Harry.

Ginny and Evy lifted their shoulders up. All those people where so curious and exited.

"Yes! I'm with Draco Malfoy!"Yelled a girl who ranned out the group of people.

"Oh yes, now I know what it is, it's the list with the dance couples." Said Ginny.

"Great" Said Evy like always with sarcasm.

"Would you two please take a look with who I am, because I really don't want to go in that group alone." Asked Harry.

"Yes of course, I am so curious, come on Evy." Said Ginny happy.

But Evy was trying to sneak away.

"Oh no Evy, you are going to check out." Said Ginny and she grasped Evy's arm. They went into the big group and pushed themselves forward., when they were finally at the paper they checked their names.

"Okay let's see. I'm with...uhm...Harry Potter." stuttered Ginny.

Evy had to laugh.

"Well Ginny, isn't that what you want it, because I saw that you are nearly close with him." and she gave Ginny a big poke. Ginny flushed and said annoyed:

"Oh Evy, we did have one date, nothing more, Harry and I are just friends."

"Yeah, that is maybe true, but you almost kissed each other so.." Teased Evy and she poked her again. This was something really embarrassing for Ginny.

"But we didn't so we are just friends" while pushing Evy's arm away.

"Lets see who your partner is, you are with...Oh my god, this cannot be true" Said Ginny staggered**.**

"What is it? I mean who is it, please don't let it be Neville or Seamus," Panicked Evy. Ginny took her hand and said:

"Well, actually it isn't that worse, I mean for me, but you have to know that the couples aren't official, promise that you won't be angry."

This was an uncomfortable moment for Ginny, because the person who is Evy dance partner is not a good friend of her.

"I promise, I promise, now tell me!" Asked Evy impatiently.

She was pinchingthe hand of Ginny.

"Okay. Cedric Diggory." Said Ginny, she immediately closed her eyes and putted her hands on her ears because she knew that Evy would freak out. But instead yelling, she fainted.

When Ginny heard that she fainted she opened her eyes again, there she was, laying down on the floor.

"Bugger"She cursed. Everyone who was standing on the paper looked at Evy and Ginny. Ginny ran to Evy and yelled:

"Evy wake up!"

But she didn't move. Ginny jumped up and yelled at Harry.

"Harry, your sister fainted, come over here!"

Harry ranned into the crowd and went to them. They both yelled at Evy to wake up.

"What happend?"Asked Harry worried at Ginny.

"Oh nothing, only that she just read that she have to dance with Cedric." Said Ginny while rolling with her eyes. You could swear that you saw a little smile at Harry's face, this was not really a good timing to laugh with it, but the reason why Evy fainted was hilarious.

"We really can't wake her up, maybe we have to bring her to Madame Pinch." Said Harry to Ginny.

"Oh no, I have an idea."

She stroped her sleeves up and gave Evy a slap in her face. On that moment Evy woke up and yelled.

"Auwch, really Ginny serious?"

Harry and Ginny laughed and helped her standing up. The crowd of people stepped aside to let them through.

"Here sit down and take a breath." Said Harry to calm her down. Evy tooked a bag and blew in it a few times.

"Really Evy, have you fainted because your partner is Cedric","It isn't even official, it is just 4 days." Said Harry with a smile, he couldn't believe that Evy was so desperate.

"I told her too, but you know, she doesn't listen," Said Ginny at him.

"Well, you don't have to complain, you have Harry as your partner, but I have to go with with him...bleh..."Said Evy angry.

"Cool, with me Ginny? Well that is going to be fun." Said Harry really happy. Ginny laughed da little and turned around because she flushed a little.

"Hey hello, I'm here to okay, I'm living in a crisis right now!"shouted Evy at them. Ginny and Harry had to laugh. One minute later their came a handsome boy in their direction, Cedric Diggory.

"Hey guys, is everything alright? I heard that Evy fainted?"Asked Cedric gaspingbecause he had ranned. Evy couldn't believe it and tooked her bag and started to blew. Ginny had to laugh.  
"Oh no problem, we have already carried her so everything is okay right now." Said Harry. Cedric nodded who was still gasping.

"Why did you had to faint Evy? Don't you feel you very well?" Asked Cedric worried, he still hadn't forget the situation of the dragon in the first task yet, so he was still worried.

"If you'd only knew" She looked at Cedric angry still blewing in her bag. Ginny poked her to shut up.

"Well you know Evy, sometimes she does things and then well you know," Said Ginny very nervous but still smiling.

"Oh is that true?" Asked Cedric while looking at Harry.

"Uhm yes yes, that is exactly what happened." He answered.

Evy who was still blewing in her bag shooked with her head no but Ginny took her head and shooked it yes."

"Strange" Said Cedric with one eyebrow up.

"Okay whatever, so Harry do you know who your dance partner is?

"Uhn yes, I do, Ginny is my dance partner."Answered Harry and smiled at Ginny, he was really happy. Cedric knew that Harry likes Ginny and laughed a little.

"Cool guys, good luck" and he winked at Ginny. There was a moment af silent, but Evy was still blowing in her bag.

"And you Evy, do you know who your partner is?" Asked Cedric at her. But Evy started to blew harder in her bag. Ginny looked nervous and decided to grasp the bag of Evy.

"Hey Ginny, I still don't feel me very well, and I really need the bag, so give it back"She whispered at Ginny angry.

"No" Ginny whispered back at Evy while still smiling.

"Evy?"Said Cedric, Evy looked from Ginny to Cedric and said:

"Well, actually it is with you, I suppose, unless there is another Cedric, but I don't think so."

"Ohwn, Cool... I guess."Muttered Cedric.

"Can I now have my bag back please?"Asked Evy at Ginny.

"No"Said Ginny.

Evy looked angry away and said:

"Man this sucks, first I didn't slept very well, second I fainted and then you get to know that your partner is a bloody..."

But Ginny poked her to shut up.

"Auwch!"Yelled Evy. Harry had to laugh.

Evy stood up and said:

Come on, we still have to go to our class, we are ten minutes too late."

When she wanted to walk, she felt she was a little tired and falled, but Cedric grabbed her at time.

"Gotcha."He said and tilled her up.

"Jesus Evy, are you alright?"Asked Harry worried.

Evy shooked her head and said:

"Yes of course I am, and put me down Cedric."

Cedric did what she said and putted her down. When she was on her feet she grasped Ginny's hand and went to their class.

"Really Ginny, I won't dance with him, I refuse." freaked Evy while they were going to their class.

Ginny smiled:

"Come on Evy, last month you two were friends and now you aren't, what is wrong with you two."

"It doesn't matter, I just don't want to dance with him."

"Why not? I mean come on he is really handsome and I think every girl wants to dance with him."

They were in the hall where they had class.

"Well the girls can have him." Said Evy.

Ginny stood still and said:

"Oh really? Well I really could swear that you always stare at him when he is with us."

Evy flushed a little:

"Yeah okay, he is handsome, so what? That doesn't mean that I like him."

Ginny rolled her eyes and they went to their class.

The next day it was the day were everyone, I mean most everyone was excited about. Today it was the first day of practicing the wallz. Cedric and Harry went to the great hall were everything happens. When they arrived, everything was different. There were a lot of people, all the tables and chairs were removed and in the corners of the hall there were boxes for the music.

"Harry, I don't know what to do, Evy doesn't like so I'm doomed!" Said Cedric desperately.

"Just be nice and then everything will be alright, I guess." Said Harry and he tapped Cedric on the shoulders. Evy and Ginny came in their direction. Ginny was as always very exited but Evy wasn't really happy.

"Hello boys, are you ready for it?" Said Ginny exited.

"Yes, yes of course we are, aren't we Cedric?"Answered Harry on Ginny's question and looked at Cedric.

"Yes we are" He smiled fake.

One minute later Professor McGonagall came in.

"Okay everyone, thank you for coming, Today it is our first lesson, so I decide to start with it. Please join with your partner and choose a place in this room."

Everyone did what she said.

"Is this good enough?"Asked Ginny to Harry.

Harry nodded. Evy and Cedric just followed Ginny and Harry. They really didn't know what to do. Ginny had to try hard to not laugh.

"Okay everyone I see that everyone has settled." Said Professor McGonagall in the speaker. Everyone gave her a big applause.

"So, first you see that the space between you and your partner is at least 10 centimeters, then the boy will take the hand of the lady with your right hand and he will lay his hand on the waist of the lady." She continued.

Everyone did what the Professor asked. Harry tooked Ginny's hand and asked shyly:

"Do you mind if I put my hand on your..."He flushed a little.

"Yes of course, it is just dancing."Laughed Ginny. But that was not what Harry thought, you could see on him that he haves some feelings for Ginny. With team Ginny and Harry everything was great but with team Cedric and Evy, things were going backwards. They just did nothing. Of course this was very difficult for them. They were both looking at the ground.

"And now you slightly move with your partner to the right and to the left. But the gentlemen leads. Mr. Filch would you please turn the music on?" Said Professor McGonagall.

"Of course Madam" He answered and he turned the music on. Team Ginny and Harry did exactly what the Professor asked but they did it very slowly. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and saw that Cedric and Evy still did nothing. But then came McGonagall at their way.

"Well well, what is the problem?"Asked McGonagall .

"Well actually he can't dance" Said Evy as excuse.

Cedric looked confused at Evy.

"Excuse me, I'm a really good dancer, you just don't want to dance."

They arguing of them started again which really annoyed McGonagall.

"Well Cedric, I think you didn't heard very well, you supposed to invite me to dance."Said Evy with her arms crossed.

"No, they didn't said that."Cedric said furious while raising one eyebrow up. Ginny and Harry had to laugh out loud. Professor McGonagall couldn't believe it.

"Okay, it doesn't matter, he invites you now!"  
Cedric looked mad at McGonagall, he didn't want to dance with Evy because of her attitude. But because McGonagall insisted, he did what he've been asked to.

He raised his hand towards Evy and with a lot of surprise she gave her hand to him. Cedric couldn't believe what he saw.  
"You see Cedric, was it really that difficult?"She teased him.  
Cedric felt open and he wanted to yell something to her but McGonagall said:

"Very well, children." While rolling her eyes.

"Now mister put your hand on her waist please."

Evy and Cedric at Professor McGonagall with disbelieve and yelled:

"WHAT?"

"You two heard me, now please do it."Said McGonagall impatiently.

"Okay okay,..."Said Cedric, he looked at Evy to see her reaction.

"Just do it." Said Evy annoyed.

He nodded. He tooked Evy's waist and they went to the right and the left. They were finally dancing.

"Pfew, I thought they never would do it."Ginny said.

"Me either, they are both so stubbed, especially Evy."Said Harry while looking at them. Ginny nodded, they were still dancing around the hall.

"You know, I secretly hope that they will go together to the ball."

Harry looked weird at her.

"You know that is never going to happen, Evy doesn't want to go and especially not with Cedric."

"I will force her, she just can't scratch this away, a yule ball is very important for a girl" Said Ginny and they stopped with dancing. Professor McGonagall turned the music off.

"Well done students, tomorrow we will restart the lessons."

Everyone was relieved. Some of the people left the great Hall and the others stayed for talking about the dance. In the corner of the great Hall stood Cedric and Evy, they were both very quiet. Two minute later Ginny and Harry came in their direction.

"Oh Evy, you really did it very well, so I hope now you have changed your mind?"Asked Ginny curious.

"Pff, I don't know, It's still three days before the ball and nobody asked me yet so I don't think so."Said Evy disappointed while looking at the ground.

"Me either, but you don't need a date, I mean we can go just with ourselves." Said Ginny hopeful. They both went quiet.

"Well, uhm, so did it went well, the dancing?" Asked Harry at Cedric and Evy, he had to try hard to not to laugh.

"Great, only that my foot hurts."Teased Cedric while looking at Evy.

"Oh so now it is my fault or what, you just didn't want to dance."Said Evy angry.

The moment of arguing started again and Ginny putted her hands on her ears.

"Yeah that is true, maybe if you tried harder not to be such a bitch, I really would have danced with you and then you are sad that nobody did asked you, well how would that come?"He yelled at her with a lot of sarcasm.

Everyone was a bit in shock. It was the first time that Cedric was so rude towards but he had enough with all those argues between them.

Evy's mouth felt open.

"And that are the words of a real gentlemen."  
She tooked her bag and coat and left the great hall. Ginny looked mad at Cedric.  
"You idiot, I know that she isn't that friendly to you but that is no excuse to say such of those things."

"I know I know, I'm sorry, I just have enough with all those argues."Said Cedric, he really had regret of what he had said to Evy.

"You don't have to tell that to us, say it to her."Said Harry.

"Okay, okay, I will go after her." He ranned after Evy.

Harry and Ginny were the only one who were in the Great Hall.

"So Ginny, for the yule ball, so is it true that nobody still haven't asked you?"He asked very shyly.

"Yes, but you know I don't care, I can go on my own." She said with a big smile.

"Oww, okay, because I wondered if maybe you go with me to..."He couldn't finish his sentence because the bell rang.

"Cool, miday, I'm starving, come one they are putting the tables and chairs back on their place."Said Ginny.

"Ow okay."

Harry was sad but also mad at himself because he haven't finished his sentence.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to say, if there are faults in the story than sorry for that. Everybody can make mistakes. And ps: it's not that I picked Harry and Ron for the characters and that the genre is Romance/Friendship that they are really not. I just picked them because the story goes about everybody. So don't think wrong about it. I hope you all like it because me and Summergirl worked hard on this story. So if you like it review, if you don't like it, Go away.**

**Greets Darkgirl and Summergirl**

**Chapter 11**

When Harry and Ginny went eating, Cedric ran after Evy to apologize him towards her. He felt really bad about what he had said to her.  
"Evy! Evy! Please wait!" He yelled at her. But she kept on walking. "Bugger" He thought. He still kept on running after her.  
"Please Evy, just stop!" He yelled back at her. She finally stopped and turned her towards him. "What?" Said Evy annoyed. She felt her really embarrassed.  
"I want to apologize Evy, it was really rued of me." Said Cedric. But Evy didn't react at first, she just looked really angry at him.  
"I really mean it Evy, if there is something what I can do for making it up." Begged Cedric at her.  
"Yes, just leave me alone." Snapped Evy at him. Cedric looked sad at her and took one step further towards her. Evy watched him very closely; she didn't trust him at al.  
"I'm really sorry Evy, I was just mad because we always fight with each other. I mean I didn't asked for this, but that doesn't that we don't have to be nice to each other." He said to her. Evy just looked at him and said: "I didn't asked for this either, but you and me, it is just like fire and water, maybe it is the best that you have to search for another partner." She said sadly and embarrassed.  
"Oh no no Evy, I don't want somebody else, I mean can we just be friends, our fights have to stop, I think you are a really great girl and I like Ginny and Harry as friends so it would be easier if we are friends you know."He said.  
Evy just looked at the ground, She didn't know what to say, maybe he isn't a bad guy at al. Cedric couldn't wait for an answer and teased her a bit to give her a poke in her waist. Evy smiled a bit.  
"Do I see a smile on your face?" Smiled Cedric.  
Evy flushed a little, she maybe didn't like him very much, but she had to admit he was really handsome.  
"All right" She said. "I'll give it a chance" She smiled. Cedric smiled, he was really happy.  
"Cool, may I escort you to the great hall for lunch?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, why not?" She answered, they both walked towards the great hall, but they didn't said a word to each other. Evy decided to try to be nice to him, not that she really liked him, but she did it because of Harry and Ginny. When Ginny and Harry were lunching, Evy and Cedric came in the great hall. Ginny smiled and said: "Good, you two are back happy I see. "  
Evy didn't say anything but she just gave her a smile and CEdric went back at his table of Hufflepuff where his friends were. Evy took a seat next to Ginny and started to eat. The table was loaded with a lot of delicious food. Baked eggs, bacon, bread,...  
Ginny was really curious and said: "Well?"  
"What?"Answered Evy confused.  
"Well what did he say to you?" Asked Ginny.  
Evy stopped with eating and said: " Oh, not much, he just said sorry and I accepted his apologize." She started with eating again, but Ginny wasn't finished with her yet.  
"And?" She asked.  
"That is it, Ginny, you are really curious, you know."Smiled Evy.  
"Yes yes, I know, but didn't he ask you for the yuleball? Asked Ginny exited. Harry choked himself and he started to laugh out loud. Evy flushed a little red.  
"Uhm no Ginny, what are you talking about?" Asked Evy ashamed. You could see on Ginny's face that she was disappointed.  
"Ow, I could be, you know."  
"No, Ginny, he didn't asked me and if he did, I would definitely say no." Said Evy and finished her lunch.  
"Okay, I get it." Said Ginny.  
They finished their lunch and went to their classes.

Three days passed. It was the last day that the students could practice for the wallz.  
"Left, right, left, right!" Yelled Professor McGonagall at everyone.  
"You are actually doing it great Harry!" Said Ginny friendly at Harry even it wasn't true.  
"No, I'm not" Laughed Harry. Ginny laughed to. While they were dancing, Cedric was really curious and asked at Evy.  
"So Evy, are you a bit excited about the dance?"  
Evy looked up at him, she actually never looked at him because she was afraid that she would stare at him because he was such a handsome man.  
"Uhmm, I don't know, I'm not sure if I will go."  
Cedric shooked his head. "But you have to go, I mean everyone is going to the ball."  
"Yes maybe, but as I said, I'm not really sure of it."  
Cedric nodded and gazed at the other way. He was really nervous. Evy wondered why. He looked again at her while still dancing and asked: "I suppose that the reason why you aren't going to the ball is that nobody has yet asked you?" He said carefully. Evy looked a bit shocked at him and flushed a little because she shamed herself.  
"No, nobody asked me, but that is not the reason why I'm not going." And she looked immediately at the other way.  
"But would you like to be asked?" Asked Cedric curious who was really nervous and stopped with dancing. Evy stopped to and the feeling that she knew why Cedric was asking all those questions. She thought that Cedric would ask her for the ball but that would be a stupid thought. She answered.  
"Well, that would be nice, but it also depends who it is of course." And she gave him a little smile. She was a bit nervous to, it was a weird situation because she and Cedric were villains for ever and now he stand here with a propose, that was what Evy thought.  
"Well, because I was I was thinking that maybe if you would like and want of course..." He couldn't end his phrase because someone yelled at Evy. It was Cormac McLaggen. Also a very handsome man, but he was one of Gryffindor. He was well known as the womanizer of the school, but Evy was blind.  
"Oh hey Cormac." Said Evy shy. Cedric gave him just a nod. He really didn't like him because Cormac was just a jerk to everyone.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you already had someone for the ball?" Asked Cormac polite at her.  
Evy flushed again. "No." She said annoyed.  
"Well, that is great, because I was wondering if you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked at her.  
Evy couldn't believe it and smiled very hard.  
"Yes, yes of course I want to go with you." She almost yelled it at him. Cormac gave gave one of his sexiest smiles and said: "Great, than I will see you over there, goodbye gorgeous." He said to her. He gave Cedric a short nod and left the hall. Cedric was really frustrated; he almost could smash him on the floor. He really wanted to ask Evy for the ball, but his date was taking away in front of him. He looked at Evy, he couldn't believe that she was so happy that Cormac asked her. Evy turned her at Cedric and said happy:  
"Well, I have a date, how cool is that?" She forgot everything, even her fights with Cedric.  
"Yeah great" He answered with sarcasm.  
"So what did you wanted to ask?" She asked.  
"Uhmm..."He tooked his bag and putted his jacket on. "It doesn't matter, uhm I have to go right now, enjoy." He said to her with a short smile and left the hall. Evy thought that Cedric behaved strange, but she decided to be happy and went to Ginny and Harry.  
"Well well, why are you so happy?" Smiled Ginny.  
"You will not believe it." She said, Cormac just asked me to be his date, cool huh?" and she jumped.  
Ginny's smile fades away. Harry tooked his stuff, he knew that Ginny wasn't happy with this. Cormac was a womanizer and everyone knew that, except Evy."  
"Uhm, I'm going to Cedric. He just sends me a message."  
Ginny and Evy nodded.  
"Why aren't you smiling anymore?" Asked Evy at Ginny.  
"Oh, no nothing, I just hoped that someone else would ask you." She said while looking down.  
"Let me guess, Cedric?" Said Evy sarcastic while rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah, why not? I mean you two are so perfect together." Said Ginny at Evy. It was like she was almost begging to Evy. Evy flushed a little. She actually liked Cedric a bit, but of course she didn't want to share it with someone.  
"Ginny,...really, it is really cute of you but Cedric and me? Never going to happen!, but when we were dancing it looked like he wanted to ask me for the ball."  
There was a moment of excitement.  
"Really? And why didn't you said yes!" Jumped Ginny.  
"Because he didn't ask it, and Cormac asked me first."  
"Ow." Said Ginny."That is a shame, but really my predictions will come out." Smiled Ginny at Evy.  
"And that is?" Asked Evy.  
"You and Cedric, you two will definitely become a couple!"  
Evy had to laugh out loud.  
"Come here gypsy, let's go to the girls, I'm really excited what they will say when they hear that I'm going to the ball with Cormac."  
Ginny knew that the girls wouldn't like it, but she decided to keep her mouth shut for a while. While they were walking to the girls, a boy passed them. He was really handsome. Evy watched a little at the boy. She could swear that he looked a bit like Cedric.  
"Hey Ginny!" Yelled the boy at Ginny. They both stopped and turned around. The boy walked towards them.  
"Hey Ginny, I was wondering if you already had someone for the ball?"  
Ginny was a bit surprised.  
"Uhmm, no I don't have anyone yet." She answered.  
They boy smiled.  
"Cool, well do you want to go with me then?"He asked self assured. Ginny looked at Evy and Evy gave her a big poke to answer.  
"Yes! Yes yes, of course." She smiled nervous at him.  
"Cool!, I see you then!" And he gave her a kiss on her hand and went to his friends. Ginny and Evy started to laugh.  
"Yeah Ginny, we both got a date, and by the way who is this guy? Jesus he is gift for this world, sooo handsome!" Asked Evy curious.  
"Oh my god, I'm surprised that you don't know. That's Jeremy, he is the brother of Cedric, he is one year younger than Cedric." Answered Ginny.  
Evy's mouth felt open, she couldn't believe that Cedric had a brother.  
"Well, you are lucky, he is really cute Ginny, and maybe he is the lucky guy for you." Winked Evy at her.  
Ginny poked her. "No Evy, not again." Evy started laughing. They both went to the common room of Gryffindor to tell the great news to the girls.

Harry went to Cedric, because Cedric sended a worried message. Harry had a surmise that it had to deal with Evy and Cormac. Harry was walking to the boys toilet. When he went in he saw Cedric walking around and sometimes he gave the wall a big punch.  
"How, how, calm down, what's the matter?" Asked Harry worried.  
"Jesus, really I almost punched that guy!" He yelled.  
"Let me guess, Cormac?"  
"Yeah! I almost asked Evy out for the ball and of course our dear Cormac had asked her first!"  
Harry raised one eyebrow up and said. "Cedric, I don't want to hurt you, but I think if you had asked her, she probably have said no…"  
Cedric looked mad and disappointed at Harry. "How would you know? Evy and I, we have a better connection now."  
"Please Cedric, to have a connection with Evy you'll have to do more than that." Said Harry, he didn't want to hurt Cedric, but it was truth. Cedric looked mad.  
"Thank you Harry, for giving me hope." He said sarcastic.  
Harry felt himself guilty.  
" I didn't mean like that, I mean that when you want to have a band with Evy, she needs trust and not some words or phrases, she is different." He said to Cedric.  
Cedric was leaning above the sink, while looking into the mirror.  
"Yeah she is different" He whispered.  
Harry went to him and gave him a tap on his shoulder.  
"Hey man, you can still ask your ex, cho, I mean okay she is your ex, but all of the girls are occupied."He said.  
Cedric turned around and said. "I don't know, if I go with her, she will think there is hope between her and me and it really isn't. Besides with who are you going to the ball?" Cedric asked.  
Harry took a deep breath. "I'm going with Parvatti Patil."  
Cedric shooked his head. "I thought you were going to ask Ginny?"  
"Yes, I tried, but it looked like she definitely didn't want to have a date, and I think I didn't had the courage to ask her."  
Cedric was trying not to laugh and said."Doesn't mind Harry, Parvatti is also cool."  
Harry smiled a bit. "So…are you going to ask Cho?" Asked Harry.  
"I think so, I don't have a choice, I am going to ask her now."  
Harry nodded. They both left the toilet room.

One day passed. It was the final day where everyone was looking out for. The ball started at eight o clock in the evening. It was now six o clock and all the girls of Gryffindor were dressing them up. Evy was doing the other girls make up and Ginny did the hair. They were laughing and gossiping about everything.  
"Are you exited?" Asked Angelina at Ginny.  
"Yes of course, I've got an amazing date and an amazing dress." Angelina smiled. She saw that Evy wasn't dressed up.  
"Evy, why aren't you dressed up, the ball begins over an half hour."  
"Yeah I know, I doubt to go actually, I will look very stupid." She said sadly. Ginny stood up and said."Oh no way lady, you will put that dress on and you will go to the ball!"  
She pulled on Evy's arm and pushed her to her dress.  
"Come on girl, I will do your make up." Said Ginny exited. Evy smiled and putted her dress on.  
"Ginny." Said Angelina. " I will take care of her, you have to be with your date about 10 minutes."  
"Yeah that's right, Evy do you mind?"Asked Ginny.  
"Get your ass out of here girl." Laughed Evy.  
Ginny tooked her purse and left the room. Angelina took some make up and helped Evy.

Twenty minutes later Cedric and Harry were waiting on their dates in the hall. Everybody was so excited and nervous. The people were checking each other dresses and tuxedos. It was like everyone was in Hollywood. Ginny came in the hall together with Jeremy. They both looked very stunning and they seemed to have fun. Harry looked very jealous at them and said to Cedric.  
"Is that your brother over there with Ginny?"  
"I think so, that is weird." Answered Cedric. Harry looked mad at Jeremy, even he knew that he was Cedric's brother. On that moment came Cho and Parvatti towards them.  
"Hi honey." Said Cho sweet and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Cedric didn't like it at all.  
"Cho, please don't call me like that."  
But Cho kept on smiling.  
"Are you exited?" Asked Parvati at him.  
"Yeah yeah." He said to her while he was looking at Ginny and Jeremy.  
"I thought she was going alone." He thought. On that moment Professor McGonagall came towards them.  
"Boys boys, go to the door please. The champions and their dates have to open the ball." She said over exited.  
Harry and Cedric looked annoyed at each other. This was not what they wanted. They took their dates towards the door. Fleur and Kruml were also there with their dates. Harry was surprised that Viktor was with Hermoine. She waved at Harry and said. "Isn't this exiting?" Harry nodded. "I guess so."  
Cedric gave Harry a tick and he looked.  
"Where is Evy?"He asked. Harry looked around but he didn't saw Evy.  
"I don't see her either. " He said. Cedric was worried, he was scared that Cormac would dumped her.  
"Where would she be?" He wondered. Cho interrupted Cedric and Harry. "Oh please, what the hell have you with that bitch, no one likes her."  
Cedric turned at Cho. "Cho would you please shut up?"  
Harry started to laugh. Cho looked mad at him.  
Professor McGonagall yelled at the champions. "Come on champions, stand in your position, we are going to start about 5 minutes. When we call you, you enter the great hall and take your position and dance."  
She entered the Hall and closed the door. You could hear Professor Dumbledore gave his speech. About 3 minutes later Professor Dumbledore yelled. "Champions, please enter!"  
The door went open and the champions entered. The hall was so beautiful. It was discovered with glitter and ice. When the champions were on the dance floor. Cedric took Cho's waist and Harry tooked Parvatti's waist. The music started and the champs started to dance. It was really uncomfortable because Cedric and Harry didn't like their dates very well. Parvatti was a good girl, but she always talked a lot about everything. All the students started to dance with them. Cedric wished that the music stopped but it didn't. He was still searching after Evy and finally he saw Cormac who was desperate. The reason was probably because Evy wasn't here. The music stopped and everyone gave to orkest a big applause.  
"Uhm, do you want something to drink?" Asked Cedric at Cho.  
"Yes, please, but water of course, I'm on a diet." She smiled at him. Cedric rolled his eyes and gave Harry a sign that he went to the bar. Harry nodded and followed him.  
"Jesus, I'm dying if I stay with her one more minute." Said Cedric annoyed and he drank a beer.  
"Yeah me to, Parvatti can't keep her mouth shut for a minute, it is annoying." Said Harry and took a sip of his beer. When their glass was empty Ginny came in their direction.  
"Boys, boys, do you know where Evy is?" Panicked Ginny.  
Harry and Cedric looked confused at each other.  
"Uhmm, actually we thought that you would know where she was." Said Harry.  
"Well, I don't" Said Ginny. "I know that Angelina was dressing her up, but that is all and Cormac is nagging to me".  
On that moment Angelina passed them with George Weasley. Ginny grabbed her and asked.  
"Hey, do you know where Evy is?"  
Angelina looked confused at her and said:  
"How how, calm down, she is over there." And she pointed at the big door of the hall and there she stood. She looked very shy, which was unusual for her. Everyone looked at her. She wore a purple long dress with glitters. A big split on her leg and she had a beautiful neckline. She wearied high heels and had a diamond purse. Her hair was curled. No wonder that everyone stared at her. She looked like a princess.  
"Oh my god, Evy, you look so beautiful, I almost have to cry!" Yelled Ginny at her and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you came!"  
"Yeah, it is alright Ginny." And she smiled at her.  
Cormac came in their direction.  
"Thank God you came, and you look fabulous, like always of course, you and me are going to have a lot of fun tonight!" He said and he kissed her hand. Evy flushed a little and smiled.  
"Eww.."Said Ginny with disgust."Really Evy, you can't be serious, not with him."  
She just said it while he could hear everything. That guy must be removed.  
"Uhmm, Ginny, we didn't asked your permission, so don't you have other things to do, like playing with you barbiedolls or something else?" Said Cormac unfriendly to Ginny.  
Ginny's mouth fell open, she knew that ever would have a fight with him, but now?  
"Oww.., yes I would love to play with my dolls, but first I have to look after my best friend that she wouldn't start a relationship with a first class jerk!" She said with a lot of sarcasm, she smiled at him sneaky.  
Cormac was red because he was so angry and wanted to say something but Evy interrupted their fight.  
"Guys, guys please, don't fight, Cormac come on let's dance." She took his hand and she leaded him to the dance floor.  
Cedric and Harry couldn't believe it, was that Evy?  
Ginny went back to them, she was really angry.  
"I hate that guy, I don't get what she sees in him."  
"Yeah me to" Said Cedric mad, while watching Evy and Cormac dancing.  
"Hey Ginny, uhm so where is your date?" Harry asked, he changed the subject.  
"I don't know actually, I think he went to get a drink, but I have to get rid of that stupid Cormac, he is not someone for her."She said still angry.  
"Oww, okay, would you like to dance with me?" He asked directly at Ginny. He didn't care what Jeremy would think, he liked Ginny and that is all what matters. Ginny was a bit surprised, because he wasn't her date. Cedric was surprised to, he hadn't expect of him that he would dare to ask her.  
"Okay, uhm, I will go back to Cho, because she is looking pissed off." He said to them, but actually he wanted to leave them alone.  
"Yeah why not." She answered but she was still surprised. Harry took her hand and they went to the dance floor. They were dancing and they had a lot of fun.

The song ended and the next song followed. Everyone freaked out and dance the whole night away. Cedric kept on looking at Evy while he was dancing with Cho.  
"Evy looks so beautiful." He thought.  
"Hey Cedric, I'm standing right here you know, what did you asked me out actually if you are looking at that slut?" Cho said annoyed.  
Cedric rolled his eyes. "Please Cho, not now."  
"Why not? You know what? I don't care what you think as long as you and me are going to be the queen and king of the ball, I'm happy."  
Cedric looked at Cho and shook his head.  
"But I don't want to be the king."  
"Well, Cedric you are the best-looking boy of Hogwarts, so…"She said.

The music turned louder. Professor McGonagall didn't like at all, but nobody cared. Ginny went after her dance with Harry at Evy and Cormac who went for a drink.  
"So Evy, are you enjoying it, do you have regret that you came?" She asked, while drinking some punch.  
"Great! Not at all, I have a lot of fun, and you? I saw that you had a great time… with Harry." She giggled and gave her a wink.  
Ginny shook with her head no.  
"Evy, no just no, we are just friends, really."  
Evy laughed. "Yeah right"  
"And besides, Cedric can't take his eyes of you" Ginny winked at Evy.  
"Like I said Ginny, I don't care, he is just a guy that thinks…"  
Cormac interrupted their conversation.  
"Cedric? Cedric Diggory? Come on Ginny, he is a big loser, he thinks he is the popular boy of the school, but he isn't."  
Ginny's face turned red again."Jesus Cormac, you keep on talking but we actually can't hear you."  
Cormac wanted to say something but the music stopped because Professor McGonagall was going to say something to everyone.  
"Hello everyone! The ball will continue but of course we need a king and queen of the ball."  
You could hear everyone whispering.  
"Students, please be quiet!"Professor yelled. "I've got two names, the jury have decided! I can see that they are two students of our school!" She really kept the audience curious.  
"The king and queen of the ball are…."  
Cormac and Cho already stepped towards Professor McGonagall.  
"Cedric Diggory and Evy Potter!"  
Everyone gave them a big applause. Nobody could believe it and were looking at them. The spotlight turned at them. Cedric did not what to do and he looked at Harry.  
"Go! Go man, you've won."Said Harry, while he gave Cedric a push towards Professor McGonagall.  
Evy was also shocked. She turned around and wanted to run but Ginny grabbed her and said:  
"Oh no lady, you are not ruining my predictions, you will now go to him, right now!" She was actually more commanding Evy.  
"Oookkaay, I think." Said Evy nervous. Ginny pushed her. And she walked very slowly towards Professor McGonagall. Everyone looked at her. When she was there, the Professor putted a crown on her head. This was such a weird moment, she didn't want this and certainly not with Cedric. He had also a crown on his head. His face was red because he didn't what to do. They both didn't gave each other a look. They hoped that it would end quickly.  
"Congratulations!" Yelled Professor McGonagall. Everyone kept on applausing.  
"Now, give the King and queen some space on the dance floor" She yelled at them. Cedric and Evy were surprised in a negative way and yelled both at Professor McGonagall.  
"What?"  
Evy wanted to run away but everyone were looking at them, so it was impossible.  
"Ow no, not again you two, now get on the dance floor and dance!" She said annoyed at them.  
they both walked slowly at the dance floor and turned to each other. This was the first time that they looked at each other. Evy didn't like to look at him because it was so embarrassment but she could not deny that Cedric looked hot. His hair was stunning and his chest looked gorgeous in his tuxedo. Cedric, who also looked at her, was a bit embarrassed either, but also a bit happy. He dreamed of going to the ball with her and here he was with Evy as king and queen. He couldn't take his eyes of her.  
The band started to play a slow song, a romantic song of course.  
"Oh my god, this can't be true" Thought Evy. She really didn't want to dance with him. She looked at Ginny who was putting her thumbs up to Evy. Cedric gave his hand. He was sweating a bit. He was afraid that Evy would ignore it but Evy looked at his hand and decided to put her hand in his, but he could see that she was rolling with her eyes. Some of the audience saw and had to giggle. Cedric flushed red. He took Evy's waist and started to dance but they didn't gave each other a look. Evy looked around and saw Cho looking at her with anger. Of course she wanted to have this crown and this dance with Cedric. The song went intense and Cedric turned her around. Evy didn't like it anymore and she gave behind Cedric's back a sign to Ginny that she was done with it. But Ginny gave her a sign back that she had to hold on. Harry had to laugh. He stood beside Ginny.  
"This is not funny Harry, really she needs to hold on, I know she likes it, she is just so stubbing." Whispered Ginny at him.  
"No, I think she doesn't, really Ginny, you can't force her."  
"I'm not forcing her, I'm just helping her, come on she like him.""I know that, because I'm her best friend and you haven't seen her looking at him. I'm convinced that she thinks he is handsome." Said Ginny confident.  
"Okaaayyy…"Said Harry, he decided to shut up about the Cedric and Evy thing.  
Cedric couldn't help it anymore, he decided to start a subject with her.  
"So, are you enjoying the ball so far?"  
Evy was surprised that he had to courage to ask something while everyone was looking.  
"Yes, I am, do you?"  
"Of course" He answered back, it was the only think what he could say. They were both really shy.  
Everyone were looking at them and Evy could swear that they were all gossiping about her and Cedric, why wouldn't they? They both hated each other for years and now they were both sharing the dance floor with each other. Evy just closed her eyes and was hoping that it would end quickly.  
One minute later the music stopped. Evy was relieved and took a step backwards. They looked one second at each other and then looked away. Everyone gave them an applause.  
"How cute are they together! Aren't they?" Yelled Professor McGonagall. Cedric and Evy's face went red.  
"Now everyone please join them on the dance floor."  
"Oh no" Thought Cedric and Evy at the same time. Everyone went on the dance floor again and the music started. Ginny went with Jeremy on the dance floor and pushed Evy to Cedric.  
"Hey!" Said Evy annoyed at her.  
Ginny smiled.  
"I suppose we have to dance again" She said to Cedric.  
"I guess so" He answered. This was so weird. Evy gave her hand of her self. She just wanted to get rid of this. Cedric took it. They were dancing again.  
Ginny was watching at them. They were also dancing. Jeremy thought it was a bit annoying.  
"Do you always look out for them?"He said.  
Ginny turned her head to him.  
"Ow sorry Jeremy, well I'm trying to couple them actually, it is sort of a mission of me." She winked at him while smiling. She turned her head back at Evy and Cedric.  
"Really? Well I know that my brother does see something in her but she definitely isn't."  
Ginny looked back at him.  
"Well, it is hard to say, Evy is a tough girl you know, so she doesn't express her feelings, that's the way how she is. But if you know her well, you can see some things at her that can betray her. She is just afraid you know."  
"Afraid of what?" Asked Jeremy curious.  
"Ow, I can't tell you, it is a secret between me and her." Said Ginny serious.  
"Ah like that, so we have secrets huh?" He teased her. Ginny just smiled.  
"So" He continued. "You and Harry? Do you two have something?" He asked carefully.  
Ginny shooked her head.  
"Uhm, huh?"  
"Yeah, you know what I mean, I heard a lot about you two, like that you both went out with each other?"  
"Yes, but we are just friends" Answered Ginny, she hated this subject.  
"Really?" Said Jeremy. "Well I heard of Cho that you both almost kissed together?"  
"Of course she did." Said Ginny mad. She hated Cho a lot. In the best they were good friends but they friendship when Cho started gossiping about Evy.  
"Look Jeremy, I don't want to be mean but actually it isn't your business, we are just friends" Said Ginny annoyed.  
"Ow okay, I mean I just wanted to know if you two had something because I actually wanted to ask you out for a dinner."  
Ginny looked up. She was now so mad at herself because she was so rued.  
"Ow I'm sorry Jeremy, I didn't mean it like that, it is just I'm so sick of it that everyone asks the same question at me, but I want to go out with you for a dinner."  
Jeremy smiled. He was a attractive boy.  
"Cool, tomorrow in the leaky cauldron?"  
"Yes yes of course." Answered Ginny. She was hoping that Harry ever would ask her out, but she couldn't wait forever.

Cedric and Evy were quiet. Ginny and Jeremy were dancing beside them. Ginny whispered at Evy.  
"Hey Evy, psst psst."  
Evy's head turned at her. "What?"  
"I've got a date with Jeremy tomorrow." She said exited.  
"Great Ginny, really great." Whispered Evy back at her while she pointed with her eyes to Cedric that she wanted to stop.  
"Hey Evy what is wrong with your eyes?" Said Ginny to her. She probably didn't get the point of Evy.  
"Never mind" Said Evy back. Cedric was sweating because he was really shy. He decided to give her a compliment.  
"Uhm…You look very beautiful tonight."  
Evy looked up, she was a bit surprised.  
"Okay that was maybe too nice" Thought Cedric.  
Ginny was eavesdropping and smiled big when she heard what Cedric said. She said happy to Jeremy.  
"Oh my god did you heard that?"  
Cedric and Evy could hear her and looked at her.  
"Heard what?" Asked Jeremy.  
"Ow, well the music, beautiful huh?" Said Ginny, she knew that they have heard it.  
Evy turned back at Cedric and said:  
"And you look very fashion, I think." Said Evy nervous. She didn't knew what to say. But actually she thought he was very attractive, but she didn't want to give him a compliment. Cedric had to laugh a bit because of what she said. It was weird what she said.  
"What?" Asked Evy serious, she looked behind her to see what was funny.  
"Ow, nothing, I thought it was funny of what you said."  
"Really?" Asked Evy, she looked at the floor because her face went red.  
"It's okay, it was funny, it is something what I like about you." He said serious and he looked at her. Evy turned her head at the other way.  
"Uhm, I think we are done with dancing, your date is waiting for you, bye." She said quickly and she went to Cormac who was furious.  
"Man, that is guy is such a loser, I don't get why the jury picked him as king of the ball." Complained Cormac.  
"Me either, but I don't want to think about it tonight I just want to have some fun." Said Evy relieved.  
"Fun? How can there be fun if I don't have the crown?" Said Cormac. He was really angry at Cedric because he have won it.  
"What is the deal anyway? Why is it so important?" Said Evy annoyed. She really liked Cormac but his behavior was ridiculous.  
"Don't you get it, if I have the crown, it means that I'm more popular than him, but now he have it, I'm going to take it from him." He said mad and he went to Cedric, who was standing at the bar with Harry.  
Evy's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe that Cormac was so jealous on Cedric. She went after Cormac to stop him, but he didn't listen. Ginny saw that there was a problem so she followed them.  
"Psst Evy, what is the problem?" She asked at Evy.  
"Cormac is pissed off because Cedric won the crown instead of him."  
"What a baby." Answered Ginny.  
"I know"  
Cormac stood right in front of Cedric.  
"So which fool decided to give you the crown?" He said mad to Cedric.  
Cedric and Harry looked at him. They had no idea what Cormac's problem was.  
"What is your problem Cormac?" Said Cedric annoyed while he was rolling with his eyes.  
"You've heard it, you don't deserve the crown, I deserve it, now give it to me." Said Cormac angry and he took one step closer to Cedric.  
"Or what else?" Said Cedric, he put his glass of beer on the bar and took also one step closer to him. Harry saw that this was not good so he decided to pull Cedric away from Cormac.  
"Hey Cedric just let him, he is a jerk."  
"Yeah Cedric, he don't do it, that is what he wants, that you smack him." Said Ginny and she stood next to him.  
"Yeah, that is true, he doesn't deserve it, here you get what you want, here is your stupid crown, I don't want it." Said Cedric angry and he pushed his crown to Cormac.  
"See, it wasn't that difficult" Smiled Cormac and he putted the crown on his head. Cedric had to keep himself calm down so he drank his whole glass of beer empty.  
"Come Evy, now we can have some fun" Said Cormac to her.  
But Evy didn't move, she didn't like Cedric that much but she fell herself quilty, what Cormac did was so lame.  
"Evy?" Repeated Cormac, he was waiting when she was following him. Ginny looked at Evy. She hoped that Evy wouldn't follow him. On that moment Evy turned around towards Cormac and said:  
"Are you serious dude? You did this all because of a stupid crown?"  
Ginny, Harry and Cedric looked surprised at Evy. Ginny smiled big and whispered to Harry and Cedric:  
"Watch this"  
Cormac's face turned red.  
"What do you mean, the ball is all about the crown, I bet that everyone wants it, you wanted it to, don't you?" Said Cormac superficial.  
Evy was shocked that this words came from Cormac's mouth. Now she understand why everyone thought he was a jerk.  
"No, I don't, I didn't even know that I was going to win it, but you can have mine too, first I thought you were kind but now I see, Ginny is right, you are a first class jerk." Said Evy, she always was a tough one.  
Everyone started to laugh. Cormac's face turned more red.  
"Ow yeah?" He said."Well maybe I'm a jerk, but you are a first class bitch! Everyone says it about you, It is just that you are Harry's sister that everyone is kind to you, I bet that the jury made you as queen of the ball just for a joke." Laughed Cormac at her.  
Everyone was shocked of what he said. This was so mean of him. Cedric and Harry started to get angry but Ginny told them to calm down. Evy showed no expression, that is the way how she is. But then she started to laugh to. Cormac stopped. He didn't understand why she wasn't mad.  
"Okay Cormac, it is true, I'm a first class bitch, but do I care? No I don't. But remember this, Cedric and I have won the crown, you didn't." She gave him a smile while she was turning her crown around her finger.  
Everyone started to laugh again and was making noises. Cormac was so angry; he decided to leave the hall. Everyone gave Evy a big applause. Ginny gave Evy a big hug.  
"I knew that you would see what for a guy he was." She said relieved.  
Evy smiled.  
"Well I still think he is cute, but his reaction was lame." Answered Evy.  
"Yeah it definitely was, now you can hang out with us girl"  
"Yeah, but I am going to get something to drink, I'm thirsty, wait here." Said Evy.  
"Okay".  
Harry went to Ginny.  
"So so, what a night huh?" Said Harry to her.  
"Yeah, I'm so glad that she finally sees what a jerk he is."  
"Yes, I still can't believe that he made such a fuss about a crown."  
"Yeah me to, lucky that I said to the jury to not pick him because he is such a jerk. He just doesn't deserve it." Said Ginny and she winked at him.  
Harry looked confused.  
"Since when do you have such of influence on the jury?" He said to her.  
"Well, I wasn't really honest actually, well I'm part of the jury, and Professor McGonagall asked me to be one of the jury because I know a lot of people of this school." She said serious.  
"Really? And why didn't you tell us about it?"Asked Harry confused.  
"Well, good question huh, what do you think? Than would Evy know that I chose her and Cedric, yeah I know I'm a genius." Smile Ginny and she took a piece of cake.  
"So, I guess you convinced the other to choose Evy and Cedric either to?"  
" Sort of it, I just said to them that the crowd would be surprised and curious if we chose Evy and Cedric, they were immediately convinced, and they thought also that there was something going on between them." Laughed Ginny.  
Harry started to laugh to.  
"Damn, you are a genius, I don't know how you did it, but you did. I hope for you that Evy would never found out."  
"No no, nobody knows who the jury is you know, I told you that I would do anything to get those two together." Smiled Ginny.  
"I can see that, so did you enjoy the night with your partner?" Asked Harry curious.  
Ginny's smile fade away.  
"What does he care?" She thought, she didn't know why she was now a bit mad on him.  
"Yes we did, he is really kind, and we are going on a date tomorrow." She said happy. She didn't know why she said that to him, to make him jealous?  
"No, that couldn't be." She thought.  
"Ow, good for you." He said.  
Ginny nodded.  
"I've got to go now Harry, bye."  
She went to Evy. Harry was disappointed, he lost his chance and it was his entire fault.

At the end of the ball, Evy and Ginny went to the stairs. They were laughing.  
"So so" Said Ginny. "How was it? Dancing with Cedric?"  
Evy looked away.  
"Good, it was just a dance." She said.  
Ginny started to giggling.  
"Ow, Evy, you like him, I can see it, you are looking away, I know you for years." Teased Ginny.  
Evy turned toward Ginny and denied.  
"I'm not lying Ginny."  
Ginny laughed.  
"You are so in the denial faze girl,"  
Evy rolled with her eyes.  
" Okay okay, than just admit he is good-looking boy."And she started to poke her. Evy had to laugh out loud.  
"Okay okay stop!" She yelled with tears in her eyes because of laughing.  
On that moment Cedric and Harry came in their direction, Ginny saw it but she decided to not warn Evy. She thought it was the perfect moment that Cedric would hear what Evy really thinks of him.  
"Well?" Saidn Ginny. "I'm listening."  
Evy laughed again.  
"Okay okay, I admit that he have something." Said Evy shy.  
"No no that is not enough girl, why are you so stubbing? You can tell it to me, there is no one here." She almost had to laugh when she said that while Cedric and Harry actually stood behind them. They both looked confused.  
"Yeah okay, he is handsome, now you heard it, are you now happy?" Said Evy while she was smiling.  
Ginny couldn't help it anymore, she started to laugh out loud.  
"What?" said Evy.  
Ginny pointed to Cedric and Harry who stood behind them.  
"No please don't let it be them." Thought Evy. She turned around and she saw Cedric and Harry. Harry started to laugh.  
"Hey Evy." He said while he was laughing.  
"Funny Harry, really." Said Evy mad. She didn't gave dare to look at Cedric.  
"Uhm, Ginny, I think we've got to go." She said and she grabbed her arm. When they were in the next hall, Evy had to laugh a bit.  
"Ginny, I'm maybe laughing now, but actually it wasn't funny, why didn't you say anything?"  
"Ow, I did it for your own good; you have to thank me, now Cedric knows that you actually like him." Giggled Ginny.  
"That is so mean, and I didn't said that I liked him, I just said that he is handsome that's all." Said Evy serious.  
"Ow no no, you are so denying and I don't understand why, it is okay to express your feelings Evy." Giggled Ginny.  
"I don't like him Ginny, ok? And if I did like him than you know why I can't express my feelings." Said Evy.  
They were still walking towards their room.  
"Yeah I know why, but maybe if you talk with him about it." Said Ginny.  
Evy rolled her eyes.  
"Ginny, a thousand times, I don't like him, and I can't talk about it with him, it is our secret, okay?" Said Evy serious.  
"Yeah yeah, you know that I wouldn't say to anyone, but still, you like him, I can read it on your face." Said Ginny, she was changing the subject.  
Evy rolled her eyes and poked her.  
"I'm not going to discuss with you, because you are always right." Said Evy.  
Ginny laughed.  
"Of course I am."  
They went to their bedrooms and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The yulebal ended and the school was normal again. But everyone was still exited because the second task is over two days. What the task contains is still a secret.  
Harry and Cedric were desperate. They decided to help each other during the triwizard competition.  
"What was the tip that Professor Dumbledore gave?" Asked Harry.  
They were both in the library. It was fridaynight so there was nobody in the library. Cedric took a seat in a chair and putted his hands on his eyes. While he was thinking he said:  
"He said, that we have to fight to creatures who will take something away from us and that they only can sing underneath something."  
"Sorry that I will say this, but that is not enough information, but we will have to deal with it." Said Harry disappointed.  
Cedric nodded.  
"I'm going to ask Hermione to help us, otherwise we are dead monday, I'm afraid." Said harry, he stood up and took some books.  
"I'm going with you." Said Cedric. He also stood up and followed Harry.

-

Evy and Ginny were walking around. They were bored. Since the ball was over everything get bored. But Ginny had luck, she had today a date with Jeremy. They went to the courtyard were the Hufflepuffs were, but Ginny didn't saw Jeremy.  
"Oww, he isn't here." Said Ginny sad, "I swear I thought that I had to wait here."  
Evy rolled her eyes.  
"Ginny just wait girl, he will come, okay, I leave now, good luck" She gave Ginny a big hug and lefted the courtyard. Ginny was shaking because she was really nervous. She really wanted this to work. She took a seat on a stone and waited. About five minutes later she saw finally him. He showed up in a jeans and cool shirt. He looked good. Ginny was wearing a red dress.  
He smiled at her.  
"You look beautiful." He said to her.  
Ginny flushed.  
"Thank you, you look good to."  
"Come let's go" he said to her and they both left the school.

Cedric, Hermione and Harry sat down on Cedric's bedroom. It was very large, he had a bedroom together with Thomas which was very unusual on this school. But Cedric was rich so he could afford it. Harry and Hermione were a bit surprised. Cedric's bed was huge and it was a waterbed. Harry jumped on it.  
"Wow Cedric, I knew you were rich, but that you owned a private bedroom!, this is amazing"  
Cedric flushed a little.  
"Yeah but I own it with Thomas so actually it is not only mine." He said, Cedric didn't like it that everyone knew that he was rich.  
"Okay boys, now important business, so it is something that only can sing underneath something." Said Hermione. It was weird.  
"Yeah, it could be everything."Said Harry while he took a seat next to Hermione.  
"You just have to think logical, you know, just search for creatures who sing?" Said Hermione. She took some big books out of her bag and gave a book to harry and one to Cedric.  
They both nodded. They started to search. Two hours passed, on that moment Harry jumped up.  
"Hey guys, I found something, a phoenix, they can sing." Said Harry proud.  
"Let me see" Said Hermione fascinated. She was reading it.  
"Yeah Harry it's true, they can sing but they can sing where they want. We are searching for creatures who can sing only underneath something." Said Hermione.  
"Ow okay." Said Harry disappointed.  
"Guys, I think I know what it is. I think it are mermaids." Said Cedric.  
Hermione took his book and started to read. When she read it, she started to nod.  
"Cedric is right, mermaids are creatures who only can sing under the water, I think we've got are creature, now we have to find out how you two are going to survive under the water." Said Hermione.  
Cedric and Harry looked at each other.  
"What do you mean Hermione, surviving?" Asked harry confused.  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Really guys? The tip was that the creature will take something of you, so that means that you have to get it back, which means that you probably have to record against them in the water, you two need something to breathe under the water."  
"Wait a minute, how we are going to find something like that?" Asked Cedric serious.  
"I don't know, maybe I can ask Viktor that he knows something, I think he has the same problem." Said Hermione.  
Harry started to laugh.  
"What?" Asked Hermione.  
"Oh nothing, it is just weird that you and Viktor have something, I didn't thought that he was your type." Said Harry. Cedric was following the conversation.  
Hermione flushed red.  
"We are not together Harry, we are just good friends." Said Hermione very shy.  
Cedric smirked.  
"So that is how they call it, 'just good friends'" Said Cedric sarcastic.  
"Well okay, I had something with him, but after the ball I asked him just to be friends." Said Hermione and she looked away.  
Cedric and Harry took a seat closer to her, they were both very curious.  
"But why? I mean, come on, it's Viktor Kruml." Said Harry confused.  
"I've got my reasons and by the way you two are so curious, I think that I'm not the only one with problems, how is it going with Ginny, Harry?" Asked Hermione while she was smirking. Harry's smile fade away.  
"Good good, I'm working on it." Lied Harry.  
Cedric laughed.  
"No you're not, you just don't dare to ask her out."  
"Maybe, but I'm not the one who is rejected." Said Harry annoyed.  
"Hey I'm not rejected." Said Cedric mad.  
Hermione decided to come between them.  
"Okay okay boys, enough, I think we all three got the same problem." Said Hermione.  
"I don't have a problem." Said Harry stubborn.  
"Oh yes, you have!" Said Cedric annoyed.  
"Okay okay maybe."Answered harry. "I just don't get what she sees in Jeremy, sorry Cedric I don't want to insult your brother, but I don't think he have to offer that much to her." Said Harry.  
Cedric went to his fridge. He took some cola out the fridge and gave some to Hermione and Harry. He was the only one in the school who had his own fridge in his room.  
"I think you are jealous." Smiled Hermione. "But that is okay, I mean it's cute."  
Harry flushed.  
"I'm not jealous, I'm just saying the facts."Said Harry.  
"No dude, you are definitely jealous." Smirked Cedric.  
Harry shook his head.  
"Why are you two teaming up together, you are always talking about Ginny and me, but Cedric, how is it going between you and Evy?" Teased Harry.  
Cedric looked up. Hermione and Harry's eyes were pointed at him. He rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know, we talk to each other, but we aren't friends either because she is so stubborn."Said Cedric sad. It was quiet for a bit. Hermione decided to break the silence.  
"She is tough, that is true, but I think she likes you, but she don't want to show it to you, I mean that is what Ginny said to me."Said Hermione, she wanted to cheer him up, then she looked at Harry.  
"And Harry..., I think that Ginny is not the problem, I think you are."  
Harry looked up, he was a bit surprised that this came from Hermione's mouth.  
"Yeah don't be surprised, you never ask her out again after your first date with her, so I think that she feels like you just want to be friends now, so now she is dating with other guys because she wants to move on."  
Cedric's mouth fell open, he knew that Hermione was smart but this was brilliant.  
"And how do you know that so sure, maybe she thinks very different." Said Harry.  
"Maybe..., I'm just thinking like a girl."  
"So you think that I should ask her out?"Asked Harry, this was weird, he was asking advice at Hermione.  
"If you want her back, yes, than you should ask her out, because if you don't I think she will get a crush on Jeremy, I mean look at him, he is a pretty boy." Said Hermione serious.  
Harry looked mad.  
"Just ask her out." Repeated Hermione.  
"Okay okay." Said Harry.  
Cedric stood up.  
"And what about me? I mean if it is true that Evy likes me, what should I do then?"  
Hermione made a strange sound.  
"This is a difficult one, I don't know her that well you know, the only one who knows her the best is Ginny. Maybe you shouldn't spend some time anymore with her." Said Hermione.  
Cedric looked mad at her.  
"Why?" He asked.  
Harry looked also confused at Hermione.  
"I don't know, I'm just saying that I don't know her very well, and Ginny can say whatever she wants, but Evy's mind is hard to read, sometimes I wonder if she actually feels."  
It was a bit rude of her to say that, but she wanted to be honest towards Cedric and Harry.  
Harry shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to disagree, I'm her brother, and yeah she can be rude, but not to me, she cares about me, I feel that, I think she haves been through a lot before her first year at school, I mean we've been separated for all those years, I was with the dursleys and she was an orphan, everytime when I ask her how it was in the past as an orphan, she changes the subject, she doesn't want to talk about it. " Said Harry.  
Hermione nodded.  
The conversation turned out a bit emotional.  
"I won't give up, I think what Ginny thinks, is true, I mean mostly she always speaks the true, a month before Cho and I broke up, she told me that next month, me and Cho will break up." Said Cedric self-assured.  
Harry gave him a tap on his shoulder.  
"I support you man, I've got your back." Said harry.  
Cedric smiled.

On that moment, Ginny and Jeremy went to the leaky cauldron. They went inside, it was very crowded because it was fridaynight. They took a seat in the corner of the barroom. They were quiet for a bit. There was a lot of people in the barroom, most of them were students of the school. Fred and George, Cho, Neville, they were all here, except Evy, Harry, Cedric and Hermione. Jeremy decided the break the silence.  
"So, do you like it here?"He asked.  
Ginny looked up.  
"Yeah yeah, I never have been here before, except when it was day."  
She was a bit shy.  
"So what do you want to drink, I pay." He said. He really wanted to impress her.  
"Uhm, a butterbeer please."  
Jeremy smiled. He went to the bar. Ginny was very nervous, she didn't knew what to say to him. Now she needed Evy more than anything. Jeremy came back and gave her a butterbeer.  
"Thank you." She said.  
Jeremy took a seat and asked.  
"So what have you been up to lately?"  
"Uhm not much actually, only that I'm trying to get your brother with Evy." Smiled Ginny.  
"Ow yeah, you said it on the ball, is there any progress?" He asked, it actually didn't cared much about Evy and Cedric, but he just wanted to start a conversation with her.  
"No, not really, but I know that they both will be a couple." Said Ginny.  
"Nice, so did you heard something of Harry?" He asked at her.  
Ginny looked up, she knew that he asked this to hear if she still had something with Harry.  
"Uhm no, I don't talk to him that much anymore." She said, actually she still did talk to him.  
Jeremy smiled.  
"So what are your interests?" He asked.  
"Uhm a lot actually, animals, some books, but not a lot I mean I'm not Hermione." She laughed.  
Jeremy laughed to.  
"No no, and your Hobby's?" He asked.  
"Uhm singing and hanging around with Evy, and yours?"She asked at him.  
"Ow, quidditch of course, I almost sit in the team, thanks to my brother of course."  
Ginny smiled.  
"I like your smile." Said Jeremy.  
Ginny flushed.  
"Thank you, I like yours to." She said, she couldn't believe that she actually said that to him. They both started to laugh.  
"We have to do this again, I like you, you are funny." He charmed her.  
Ginny flushed again. She liked him a lot, he was very nice and polite.  
"Thank you and yes that is a good idea." She said.  
Jeremy smiled.  
"Do you want a ice cream?"  
"Yeah thanks." She answered.  
He called a waiter and asked for a ice cream.  
They had a wonderful night. Maybe he was the one, she wasn't sure, her love life was still a big question.

Two days passed. It was finally the day of the second task. Everyone was exited again. It was nine o clock in the morning and everyone was having their breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry, Evy, Ginny and Hermione were eating. Harry couldn't eat because he was too nervous.  
"You've got to eat something Harry." Said Evy.  
Harry looked up, he only wasn't hungry because he was too nervous, but also because Ginny was so happy, she had a great date with Jeremy.  
"Evy has right, if you don't eat something, you won't be strong enough for the task." Agreed Ginny.  
On that moment Cedric took a place next to Harry. Evy rolled with her eyes. Cedric was very excited. He took a toast and took a bite of it.  
"Are you ready for it?"Asked Cedric glad.  
Harry looked nervous at him.  
"Not really." He answered.  
"Ow come on, you don't have to be nervous, mermaids aren't that difficult, I thought the dragons were more nasty."  
Harry was a bit surprised that Cedric was confident.  
"But that is absurd, you don't even know how they are, maybe they are more dangerous, I don't think that Dumbledore is so stupid to take creatures who are easier than dragons." Said Hermione serious.  
Cedric's smile fade away.  
"Yeah, maybe..."He said. He wasn't anymore confident.  
Ginny decided to join the conversation.  
"How did you guys find out that it were mermaids?" She asked.  
"Well, Hermione and Harry came to my room last night and we were searching of what it could be, and finally..."  
Cedric couldn't finish his sentence because Ginny interrupted him.  
"So they have been to your room?" Asked Ginny surprised.  
"Yesss,..."He said uncomfortable.  
"That is not fair, You know me better than Hermione, and you invite her but not us." Said Ginny disappointed.  
Cedric was a bit confused, so as Hermione and Harry.  
"But.." Said Cedric.  
"No no, we get it, we are not welcome." Said Ginny sad.  
Evy looked also confused at Ginny.  
"But I don't want to see his room." She said serious.  
Ginny gave her a big poke to shut up.  
"Ouch.."  
"By the way, how did you get them on your room, it is forbidden to invite a student of another house." Said Ginny.  
"Well, put it in this way, if your name is Cedric Diggory, you can do everything what you want." Said Harry while he was still nervous.  
"That is not true." Denied Cedric.  
Harry and Hermione started to laugh. But Ginny and Evy weren't laughing.  
"Really Ginny, if you want to see my room, you are always welcome." Said Cedric polite.  
"I don't want to see it anymore, now you can't see our room." Teased Ginny, but she was very serious.  
Cedric's face turned red.  
"Okay okay, so if I can see your room, you can see mine, is that a deal?" Asked Cedric.  
"No no no, that is not going to happen, Ginny you can't do this, that is against my privacy, and besides it is not only your room, you still have to ask permission to me." Said Evy nervous, she couldn't stand out the feeling that Cedric would see her room.  
"What is the problem, do you have something to hide?" Smiled Cedric. Evy looked mad at him.  
"No!, but I just don't want you there, and I think that Hermione wouldn't like it either, she lives in our room to." She said and everyone was looking at her. Hermione felt nervous, everyone was looking at her. She put her cup of tea down.  
"Uhm, actually..., I have been to Cedric's room, so it would be very rude of me if I don't allow him to ours." She agreed with Ginny, what was weird.  
Evy's mouth fell open.  
"Ha," Said Ginny. "So that means that we are in the majority, two against one, sorry Evy."  
Evy was mad.  
"This is not fair, if you invite him to your room, than I will tell Professor McGonagall."  
"No, you don't, you are such a fun destroyer, please Evy." Begged Ginny.  
But Evy shook no with her head.  
"Hey and what about me? I haven't seen your room either, you can see mine to if you want." Said Harry.  
"Sorry man, but our fun destroyer said no." Said Ginny disappointed while she looked mad at Evy.  
"Ow come on Evy, since when are you so baby?" Said Harry.  
"I'm not a baby, I just don't think this is okay."  
"No no, she doesn't want to have Cedric on our room."Teased Ginny. She didn't want to tease Evy, but it was the only way to get her approval.  
Evy looked mad at her.  
"That is not true, he can see my room, I'm not hiding anything."She said annoyed.  
"So you agree than?" Asked Ginny excited.  
Evy nodded against her will.  
"Okay, but then I want to see his room too then." She said.  
Ginny smiled suspicious.  
"Why do you want to see my room?" Asked Cedric annoyed. He wanted to be nice to her, but he was sick of it that Evy always ignored him and hated him. He wanted to give up.  
Ginny looked mad at him, it was the first time that Evy co-operated and now he was being difficult.  
"What?! Do you think that I would let you seeing my room seeking after private stuff? No no, mister, if you see my stuff than I want to see your stuff to" Said Evy angry at him.  
"Okay that make sense." He said.  
Evy stood up.  
"See you later guys, good luck Harry." She said and she left the table.  
When Evy left the great hall, Ginny threw a saucice to Cedric's face. Harry laughed.  
"Hey! For what is that good for?" Cedric said.  
"You idiot, you always have to screw it up." Said Ginny angry, she was tired of the situation between Cedric and Evy, she knew that they like each other so this was silly. She thought.  
"It is not my fault, it is always me, I'm always nice to her, but she ignores me whole the time." He said annoyed.  
Harry nodded.  
"He is right, Ginny, I mean I love my sister, but she is ignoring him." He said.  
"Harry you have nothing to do with it, so please shut up." Said Ginny to him.  
"Look Cedric, you don't know anything about Evy." She continued and she stood up.  
Cedric stood up to.  
"Yeah that is right, because she never want to talk to me, maybe she is just a cold person." He said mad. He remembered what Hermione told to him and maybe she was right. Ginny's mouth fell open.  
"How can you say that, as what I said, you really don't know her, she doesn't talk to you, because she doesn't trust you." She said mad at him, Ginny knows Evy the best, Evy and Ginny had a lot of secrets that people wouldn't understand, and Cedric was one of them.  
"Well than she doesn't trust anyone because she is doing like that to everyone except you and Harry, but she hates me the most and I have never done something wrong to her." Said Cedric desperate. Everyone in the Great Hall were looking at them. Harry was following the conversation, he decided to keep his mouth shut, Ginny was really angry and he wouldn't make her more angrier.  
"Exactly Cedric, exactly, she doesn't trust anyone, it is who she is,..."argued Ginny but Cedric interrupted her.  
"Wow than, what an amazing characteristic that she has." He said angry. He was really rude now.  
Ginny said nothing right now, She only looked with disbelieve at him. This was a whole other Cedric, she understand why he was so angry at Evy, but those things he said, were so unfair. There were a lot of things that Cedric didn't know, even not Harry.  
Ginny took her purse and said.  
"Look Cedric, you are one of my best friends so I really don't want to fight with you, but Evy is like a sister to me, I go through fire for her, Evy has been gone through a lot, and if you knew what that is, than you will know why she is like this and you would have respect for her."  
Cedric said nothing, he knew that his reaction was over the top.  
Ginny looked then at Harry.  
"And for you, you should come up for your sister, Cedric is maybe your best friend but what he has said about her is over the top, but I still wish you good luck."  
She lefted the Great Hall. Cedric and Harry said nothing. They just looked at each other.

Harry and Cedric went to Professor Dumbledore's office. Madame Maxime, Igor Karkarov and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them. Fleur and Viktor were already there.  
"Okay, I see that everyone is here, now I will tell you all what the task contains." Said Dumbledore.  
Everyone looked curious at him.  
"Each of you have something that is very important to you that will be taken away from you, it won't be a thing it is a person. Your job is to take it back."  
"Now according to the tip that we gave to you, you'll have to search it in the water, and because we don't want to make it easy for you all, there will be creatures down there. How you all will survive down there is your problem, I wish you all good luck, now please follow Professor McGonagall, she will escort you to the arena." He continued.  
The four champions followed her. Cedric and Harry walked together. Cedric whispered.  
"Harry, do you got it?"  
"Yes." He whispered back to him. He took some green jelly stuff out of his pocket and gave some to Cedric.  
"What was it exactly?" He asked.  
"Gillyweed, you have to eat it, than you can breathe under water." Said Harry.  
"Okay thank you, I mean thank Neville." Said Cedric.  
They were on the lake, they saw three big tribunes in the water, when they arrived the audience started to scream each of another champion's name. They entered the tribune. People who were responsible of the triwizard championship took a champion and brought them to their place.  
Everything went fast. They stood on the edge of the tribune, the only thing they could see was water. Harry stood on the right side, on the left side stood Cedric, followed by viktor and Fleur. Professor Dumbledore was talking to the audience.  
He continued.  
"...with the last shot, the champions will have to dive in the water, they have exactly one hour to complete his task!"  
After a minute, you heard the shot, Harry at his gillyweed and dived in the water. The audience were screaming for their champion.  
Harry was under the water and everything was dark. He was panicking for a while, who couldn't breathe, maybe it was the wrong gillyweed. But then he could suck up the water and it turned to air in his lungs, it was a weird feeling, but he decided to take off. He was swimming around but he couldn't see anyone, not even Cedric. Harry was a bit afraid that he was lost. He kept on swimming but he still didn't find anything. Than on a certain moment someone gave him a poke. Harry freaked out. He turned around, it was Cedric.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, I can't find anything, you?" Said Cedric.  
Harry shook no. They both went to the same direction. The first 10 minutes they couldn't find anything, but then they came in a sort of village what was really creepy. They swim further, there were creatures who were swimming around, it were mermaids, but not so beautiful as in  
the movies, they were fishy. The mermaids were just looking at them.  
10 meters of them, they could see four shapes. They came closer, they saw Evy, Hermione, Cho and the sister of Fleur. Cedric and Harry looked at each other.  
"I think Evy is the one who I have to take back." Said Harry to Cedric. Cedric nodded. He looked at Cho.  
"I don't get it, why did they take Cho, we've broke up." Said Cedric confused.  
"I don't know, maybe they forgot."  
They went to their prisoner.  
" I see you upstairs Harry."Said Cedric, and he went off.  
Harry took Evy'arm and he also take off. He was searching for a way out. He had still 20 minutes. He almost was up. But then something grabbed Evy's arm, it was pulling. Harry looked down, it was Fleur and Viktor. This was not fair. They were pulling harder.  
"STOP IT!" Yelled Harry at them. But they didn't stop. Harry looked closer at them. They were so violence, their eyes were red, like the dragon in the first task. Harry was searching after his wand while he was pulling on Evy. They were stronger than Harry. They went deeper and deeper in the lake.  
Upstairs everything was quite, Cedric was already upstairs with Cho. Ginny was with him, she was waiting for Harry.  
"Where are they? They have still 10 minutes." Worried Ginny.  
"Relax, Viktor and Fleur are also downstairs." Said Cedric calm.  
Harry was still pulling on Evy, he finally got his wand but his gillyweed worked out. The water came in his lungs slowly. He pointed his want to Fleur and Viktor.  
"Stupefy!"He yelled.  
A green flash came out his wand. It hit them, they both let Evy go. Harry couldn't breathe anymore, he took Evy and pushed her upstairs, he wanted to give up his life for her.  
Evy came above the water. She woke up. She didn't know where she was, the audience made a great applause. Cedric was looking for Harry but he didn't saw him.  
"Ginny, I can't see Harry." He said worried. Ginny was looking around but she didn't saw him either. Evy was still in the water, when she realized that she was in the water, she started to freak out. Evy was afraid of water for years, she couldn't swim. She started to scream out loud. The water came in her mouth. But nobody saw it. Ginny started to scream.  
"Please! Help her! She can't swim!"  
Cedric was looking at Evy, he was shocked, he didn't know what to do.  
"What do I have to do?!"Panicked Cedric.  
"I will help you a bit!"Yelled Ginny. She gave Cedric a strong push whereby he fell in the water. Everyone looked at him. He swam to Evy, she was still freaking out.  
"Evy, calm down!" He yelled at her. Evy turned to Cedric but still freaking out. He took her against him.  
"I've got you."He said to her.  
Evy was calm. They went to the tribune. Some people helped Evy to get her on the tribune. Ginny gave Evy a big towel.  
"Are you alright? Where is Harry, Evy?" Asked Ginny in panic.  
Evy was freezing.  
"I don't know, what happened actually?"Answered Evy.  
She didn't know anything, what was a big problem for Harry. He was still downstairs, he felled the water in his lungs, he felled cold, he knew that everything will be over soon. He would miss Evy, Cedric, Hermione and especially Ginny. He hated himself right now that he didn't had the courage to say to Ginny what he feels. He felled that his system was shutting down. But suddenly he woke up, this couldn't be the end, he took his wand and said with his last breath.  
"Ascendio!"  
In one flash he flew out of the water. Everyone was in shock. He landed on the tribune, right next to Ginny and Evy. Everyone applauded for him.  
"Oh my god Harry, are you alright?" Asked Ginny worried while she gave him a big towel.  
He nodded.  
"Fleur and Viktor attacked me." Said Harry.  
Ginny looked confused.  
"Harry you are confused."  
"No, I'm not, I know what I saw, they were pulling on Evy, they didn't want me to win." Said Harry.  
Cedric joined them, he had also a big towel around him.  
"Are you alright, mate?"He asked.  
Ginny continued.  
"He says that Viktor and Fleur attacked him, but that is impossible."  
Cedric looked also weird.  
"I don't know, they still aren't here, the professors are looking for them."  
"I don't know why they did it okay, it was just weird, their eyes went red again, like the dragon in the first task, there is something wrong." Said Harry.  
Professor Dumbledore spoke into the microphone.  
"Two champions couldn't finish their task, they haven't any points, Mister Diggory is the first who came up, so that means that he wins this task, Mister Harry Potter ends on second place!"  
The audience went wild.  
"Congratulations guys!" Said Ginny to them. Evy couldn't say anything, she was still in shock. She hated water more than ever.  
"Are you okay Evy?" Asked Harry at her.  
She nodded.  
Everyone lefted the tribunes. Harry, Cedric, Ginny and Evy were entering in their boats. Evy sat alone, she needed it.  
Cedric kept an eye on her.  
"How does it come that she is so scared of water?"He asked at Ginny.  
"I don't know, she just hates it, that is why she never learned swimming." Answered Ginny.  
He stood up and went to Evy. He took a seat next to her. Evy felled her a bit uncomfortable. She looked away.  
"How are you doing?" He asked worried at her.  
"Fine, thank you." She answered. It was the first time that she said thank you.  
"I didn't know that you are afraid of water."  
"There are a lot of things that you don't know." Said Evy.  
They arrived at the shore. Evy went with Ginny to their bedrooms. It was very late and they were both very tired.  
Ginny was already in bed. She was reading a book. Evy came out the bathroom, she was very quiet.  
"Are you okay, Evy?"Asked Ginny.  
Evy just nodded.  
"You can talk about it."Said Ginny, she was really worried about Evy.  
"Yeah I know, but not now." Said Evy serious. She didn't gave her a look. On that moment someone knocked on the door.  
"I'm coming." Said Ginny.  
She opened the door, it was Cedric. Ginny was a bit surprised. This wasn't Cedric's house. How did he get in here? Maybe he did want to see the room now.  
"Uhm, I don't want to be rude, but uhm what are you doing here, and how did you get in here." Said Ginny.  
"Ow Harry let me in, I just wanted to see if Evy was okay." Said Cedric worried. He really meant it.  
Ginny looked at Evy. Evy looked weird at her, she didn't know who it was. She shut the door so that Evy wouldn't hear them.  
"She is okay." Said Ginny.  
"Ok, but actually I want to ask her by myself." Said Cedric.  
Ginny looked surprised.  
"Why? This morning you thought she was a cold person." Smiled Ginny.  
This was a uncomfortable moment for Cedric, it was rude of him to say some things like that of Evy. He just hated it when they are fighting with each other.  
"Yeah Ginny, it was rude of me to say some things like that, but I'm just worried about her."Said Cedric.  
Ginny smiled very big.  
"Okay why are you smiling Ginny? We are having a serious conversation." He said serious.  
"I DID IT! I knew that you would change your mind about her when I pushed you in the water to rescue her." Giggled Ginny.  
"Ginny, I was just mad at her this morning, what is the deal?" Said Cedric.  
"Never mind, you don't get it, but that is okay, just go to her and do what you have to do." Smiled Ginny. "I will wait here."  
"No no, please don't leave me alone with her." Begged Cedric.  
"Don't be silly." And she pushed him inside.  
Evy was shocked. She was a bit ashamed because she was sitting in her pajamas. Cedric turned red.  
"Hi." Was the only thing what he said.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Evy surprised. Her face turned also red.  
"Ow sorry, I will leave." He said and he turned around.  
"No no, I didn't mean it like that, it is just, I didn't expect you in Gryffindor." Said Evy. She was very polite, what was very weird.  
He turned back at her.  
"Ow, yeah, that is true, uhm Harry let me in." He said, he was sweating.  
"Okay, but why are you here?" Asked Evy.  
"Ow, I actually wanted to know how you are doing? You were very upset."  
Evy was surprised that he was worried about her.  
"Yeah I'm fine now, thank you, I just don't like water." She said, and she turned her head.  
Cedric nodded.  
"I noticed, I will leave you alone." He said. He went to the door he opened the door but Evy turned around.  
"Wait, I want to thank you Cedric, you saved my life." Said Evy, it had to take a lot of courage to say that to him, she never thanked him for anything.  
Cedric closed the door, he smiled at her.  
Ginny was eavesdropping. She smiled very big. On that moment Harry came on the corridor, he saw Ginny eavesdropping.  
"Psst, what are you doing?" He whispered.  
"Shtt, I'm listening to the conversation between Cedric and Evy, she thanked him for saving her." Giggled Ginny.  
Harry seemed to be very interested, he joined Ginny.  
"Really? What did she take that she thanked Cedric?" Joked Harry.  
"I don't know, she is friendly now."  
They putted their ears on the door.  
"Don't thank me, that was at least what I could do." Said Cedric. He was very happy that Evy was nice to him.  
"Yeah, but I thought that you deserved a thank you." Said Evy, she was very shy, she didn't knew why she was shy actually.  
"Okay." He said, he didn't knew what to say. He was also very shy.  
"Nice room." He continued.  
Evy nodded.  
"Yeah it is just me, Hermione and Ginny." She answered.  
He nodded. He took a seat at Hermione's bed.  
"So are we okay now?" Asked Cedric. Evy looked strange at him.  
"I mean, are we friends now, no more arguing?" He asked.  
Evy's eyebrows went up.  
"I never had a problem with you." She denied.  
Cedric rolled his eyes.  
"Never mind, that is enough to me, I will leave you now, I see that you wanted to go to bed." He said and he stood up.  
"Ow no no, stay." She said.  
Cedric was surprised. Ginny and Harry were still listening at the door.  
"What did she said?" Asked Harry.  
"She said no stay."Whispered Ginny.  
Harry's mouth fell open.  
Cedric smiled.  
"Okay." He said.  
"GINNY, YOU CAN COME IN NOW, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE EAVESDROPPING!" Yelled Evy.  
Cedric started to laugh.  
Ginny came in together with Harry.  
"Hey, I wasn't eavesdropping, ask Harry." Denied Ginny, it was hard to lie.  
"No, we really weren't." Said Harry serious.  
Evy smiled. She knew very well that they did.  
"So, I thought we were going to bed?"Asked Ginny.  
"Yes, but now that we have guests, we maybe could stay one hour longer up." Smiled Evy.  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears.  
"Okay, no problem to me." Said Ginny, while she was still confused.  
"Fine, so guys, do you want some to drink?" Asked Evy at them.  
Cedric and Harry looked confused at each other.  
"Uhm, a butterbeer for me." Said Harry.  
"Yeah for me to." Agreed Cedric.  
Evy smiled and went to the fridge. They secretly bought a fridge to because Cedric had one.  
Ginny looked weird at Cedric.  
"What?" Whispered Cedric.  
"Nothing, it is just weird, she is nice to you, what did you do to her or what did you gave to her, some valiums?" Asked Ginny.  
"No, I did nothing." Said Cedric.  
Evy came back with drinks, she gave it to them.  
"Thanks." Said Harry and Cedric at the same time.  
"So, now you guys have seen our room, tomorrow we can see your room." Changed Ginny of subject.  
Cedric and Harry nodded.  
They all took a seat on a bed. The whole evening was fun, they talked about a lot of things, about their friends, about school, about everything. It was very late, and the boys decided to go to their beds. Evy and Ginny went with them to the door.  
"Bye bye," Said Ginny,"I already go to sleep because I'm really tired."  
Ginny gave Harry a sign that he had to leave to so that Evy and Cedric would be alone.  
Harry get the message.  
"Yeah me to, I'm very tired, see you later guys." Said Harry and he went to his bedroom.  
"Okay, bye." Said Cedric.  
Harry and Ginny were gone, Cedric and Evy were the only one in the hall.  
"I think I will go to bed too." Said Cedric.  
"Yeah..." Was the only thing what Evy could say.  
But Cedric couldn't leave, he was so happy that Evy was nice to him, but he thought her acting was strange.  
"You are strange, you know." Said Cedric while he was looking at the other way.  
Evy looked up.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I don't know, your behavior, since you fell in that water you are acting really strange."  
"No I don't." Denied Evy.  
Cedric looked at her.  
"There is something about you, there are things that you are hiding." Said Cedric serious, he was also a bit curious, but if he wanted to be closer with Evy he had to know what she is hiding for him.  
Evy looked away.  
"You can always tell me." Said Cedric.  
"There are things that I can't tell you." Said Evy while she was still looking at the other way.  
Cedric took a step to her. He turned her face to his. Evy feld some chills on her body. He touched her.  
"You can trust me." He almost whispered to her.  
Evy felled her uncomfortable, this was probably one of his tricks to get his girls, but she had to admit that it was a good trick. She took his hand slowly of her face and said.  
"I know I can trust you now, you proved it to me, but if I tell you my secret than you probably don't want to know me anymore, what means my trust in you will be gone forever." Said Evy to him.  
Cedric looked confused at her.  
"Maybe it isn't that bad, I will never let you down." Said Cedric, he really meant it what he said.  
Evy smiled, but she was still sad.  
"That is nice, but believe me there are things that you don't want to know about me."  
"You really don't have to say it, but I just want to understand you, there are things about you that are strange, and I don't mind because I like mysterious things, but..." Said Cedric.  
Evy smiled.  
"You are just curious." Said Evy.  
"No no, I'm not, I mean I'm not Ginny, but Ginny already knows it."  
"Yes, but Ginny has grown up with me, so that is normal." Explained Ginny.  
"Ow, okay, you know I don't want to be rude, but Harry said that you aren't with him in the vacations, you know, with his family." Said Cedric.  
"Well, let say that I have a sort of a contract." Said Evy, she didn't want to tell her secret to him even though she wanted it.  
"With who?" Asked Cedric, he was confused.  
Evy smiled.  
"Okay, now you are too curious."  
But Cedric took this seriously.  
"Yeah maybe, but I don't want you to be hurt."  
Evy's smile fade away, the chills came back.  
"Okay, I think we both are tired, I think it is time that we are going to our beds." Said Evy, she wanted to turn her door knob.  
"Wait," Said Cedric. "Just know, that I am here for you."  
Evy nodded.  
"Thank you, good night." She said and she went inside.  
Evy was surprised, Ginny was again eavesdropping.  
"Really Ginny, are you serious?" Said Evy annoyed.  
"Yeah sorry sorry." Said Ginny while she was giggling.  
Evy went straight to her bed.  
"Oh no girl, you are not going to bed now, you didn't tell what he have said to you."  
"I don't have to tell you something because you already heard it on the door, remember." Said Evy.  
"Ow yeah, but Evy listen to me, I feel that there is something between you two, and don't deny it, you know I'm right." Said Ginny excited.  
Evy sat up.  
"Maybe if you are right, it will never happen, I can never have a normal relationship, and you know why." Said Evy serious.  
Ginny was silent for a moment.  
"I know Evy, but this is real, I can feel it, he is the one." She said.  
Evy started to laugh.  
"Ow please Ginny, there are a lot of guys on this planet, and you say that Cedric is my true love."  
"Yes, I believe it, and you are not going to let him go, I won't allow that." Said Ginny.  
Evy rolled her eyes.  
"Ginny, you are so busy with my love life, but I think yours is more interesting."  
"No, it isn't." Denied Ginny.  
"Ow no? I mean, there are two guys in love with you, and you definitely don't know what to do."  
"That is not true, I'm dating with Jeremy, so..."  
"So what? You are lying, you just can't choose between Harry and Jeremy." Said Evy.  
"Harry isn't interested in me because he never asked me for a date anymore after our first one, and you are changing our subject Evy." Said Ginny annoyed.  
"Ha maybe, but I'm going to sleep now." Said Evy.  
"Yeah, sure, dream about your Cedric." Teased Ginny her.  
"Funny Ginny really." Said Evy.  
The night ended quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**Coming soon!**

**Please, keep reviewing, It means a world to me to know what you guys think!**


End file.
